


Blood and Steel (Springtrap x Reader)

by KillersLikeCandy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Complete, F/M, Fanfiction, Gore, Pizza, Robots, Romance, William Afton - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, purple guy - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillersLikeCandy/pseuds/KillersLikeCandy
Summary: (x reader story) A childhood dream has come to life. A magical experience and opportunity to work at the ever popular Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was provided. Sadly, the reality and shadowy truth behind the beloved mascots is unveiled more and more with each passing night. A dance with tragedy and terror is what it takes to survive if only to find the truth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF) hype is long past, but the story lives on in us all. I wanted to create a story to recognize our favorite spring loaded death machine at least once and to hopefully rekindle some feelings we had for the characters as well as lore, whether it be fear, hatred, admiration, curiosity, or deadly attractions. Therefore, I won't hold back the graphic details, the intense scenes and gruel. Take this as your warning. Still, even as dark as the story rolls onward, there will be an air of romance and tragedy.
> 
> I also want everyone to note that this timeline is a little skewed. The Purple Guy/William Afton is very much dead and he's still trapped in the hidden room (before he's removed in FNAF 3). The animatronics are still functioning in this story even though we know in the canon story William destroyed them right before he died. Lastly, these are Scott Cawthon's creations and I do not own them. I hope you all enjoy the show.
> 
> ~The Masquerade (Mare)

We were all kids once. Smiling, running from our parents, and eating cheap pizza that always hit the spot. I especially used to love the animals singing on stage with smiles on their faces. This is why Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was my favorite place to go as a child. My mother detested the whole place. She said it was full of spoiled brats that were a bad influence on me, the food tasted like crap, the animatronics looked like they may have been designed by creepy old men, and most of all, she could find a much better place to spend her money on dinner for us. Nevertheless, she knew this was my happy place for some... ungodly reason and so she brought me back because it did something magical to me: it made me smile.

Looking back, I understand why she felt strongly against the production of the robots. They are not as friendly looking as I recall and while I sit here with the same pizza I was served as a kid, it tastes cold and... quite frankly, like cardboard. My eyes flicker up to Bonnie as his forced programming bring him to "dance" for the kids that weren't even watching. Bonnie. He was always my favorite. The indigo velvet fur was so inviting and those tall rabbit ears never failed to bring a grin to my face.

There was one time I went up to him, outstretching my hand just once I wanted to feel the fabric that covered his metallic body. The robot simply stood and stared down at me expressionless. I nearly brushed my fingers over the surface of his belly before my mother yanked me back into her grasp. I could hear her yelling that I had gotten too close, that I "knew better" and I wasn't to go near them. Any other time, I'm sure she wouldn't have payed much mind, but after the bite of '83 with Fredbear, she hardly allowed me to visit anymore. Still, Bonnie was forever my childhood buddy.

"Someday... I'll find out what your fur feels like." Nodding my head in his direction with a determined glint in my eyes, I swallowed another bite of pizza. This whole meal was far overpriced for its quality. In fact, this whole place was overly expensive for the experience. The employees and managers seem more like highway robbers and less than prideful towards the company. The restaurant was dirty and barely passing the health regulations. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy were in desperate need of a good cleaning. They didn't shine or smile like they used to or maybe my young memories falsely represented them.

"Ma'am, you've been sitting here a long while. What are you doing? Don't you have somewhere better to be? I would if I were you." Taking a quick sip of my soda, I look up to face the man interrupting my thoughts. He looks like he's in his mid forties, scrawny build (fairly underweight as well), and in dire need of a good rest. Maybe even a bath and a haircut too. It was graying and wiry. He swept the floor around me, his dark eyes never looking up to greet me. Obviously this was one of the employees hence his outfit and the broom for carrying out chores. Strange... while the floor needed cleaning, my spot in particular was in far less need of a good sweep than many other places.

My cup is set down and I sigh not seeing the seemingly obvious problem here. So what if I've been eating the same pizza for an hour or maybe two and it's gotten cold by now? So what if I haven't moved? I'm reliving my past. "As a matter of fact, I do have a place to be. It's right here for now. I'm eating the food I paid for and I'm not keeping anyone from sitting down, so why are you eager to make me leave? Am I disturbing the other customers?"

"I just find it odd that someone would sit here by themselves for so long doing nothing but watching kids and ancient machines waste their time. You're wasting yours. There's more for you out there than this ol' place can offer." Finally he lifted his eyes to my own. Yikes! I nearly jump backwards in surprise and I don't mean to be rude, but who would let this guy work openly out here? He might scare the kids. He looks terrible and sickly.

"What happens if I like it here and I don't want anymore than the pizzeria can offer?"

"Haha..." What a tired and defeated laugh. "I'm telling ya kid, you have somewhere better to be. This isn't a good place for you and I suggest you go. Now." Geez, was that a warning or a threat? I can take a hint and I'm well aware that I'm not wanted here either way. Begrudgingly, I rise to my feet and take the last bite of my pizza all the while staring him down. He's rather short, but that may also be because he's slightly hunched over.

"I'm not ready to leave yet... and you don't scare me. I'll leave when I'm ready, but all I'm currently ready for is a refill of my beverage." I grin and pick up my trash to dispose of it. Yet as I turn away, a frail and surprisingly firm hand grips my arm.

"Ugh-ah?" Alright, I've had enough of this treatment! "What the hell is your problem?! Get off of me!" It's amazing how no one can hear me over the sounds of children and the prerecorded songs the animatronics sing. It's rather scary actually... I feel alone and in danger.

"You're a fool. But that's the kind of person the manager's lookin' to hire. If you're so willing to stay, find a real reason by getting a job. But don't come back telling me how the truth about this place crushed your childhood vision because I won't be here. I warned ya now, don't be the fool you look like." With that, he let me go and took his broom elsewhere.

Hiring, huh? I shoot Bonnie one more glance before moving to the trash can and refilling my cup. This may not actually be the last time I see the crew for a while. I could be back in a week or tomorrow even. What did that creepy guy mean by calling me a fool anyways? If anything, I needed this place just as much as it needed me. So long as I don't have to work the same shift as him, I might even find the food more appealing than the floors he sweeps.

Once I get a second cup of my soda, I take a pitstop to the gift shop at the front of the restaurant. Let's be real, everyone has a weakness for small stuffed animals and now that I finally have the chance to buy one for myself, my feet navigate to the nearest mini Bonnie plushes on their own. At the counter to purchase the plush, there's also a keychain version. And check it out, the keychain plush squeaks if you squeeze it! How cute is that? Heck yeah, I'm grabbing it too. Are they overpriced? Do you even have to ask? It's still worth the cost as long as I leave smiling... That's what my mother used to tell me anyways. "Yeah, that'll be $18.89." The cashier held his chin up boredly by his palm as he stared up with half lidded eyes, clearly tired of me already.

Yikes, even my mom would have said that's a little too much, but I just can't say no to his rabbit ears...

Casting my favorite animatronics a smile, I left the restaurant fully satisfied, soda in one arm, plush Bonnie in the other, with the keychain version hooked to my belt loop. Climbing into the car, I rehearse my plan to return later, asking for an interview, and hopefully leave with a job by the end. After all, that sweeping guy said the manager was looking for fools, so it sounds like I may be hired on the spot.


	2. Promise to Stay

Today was the day. Today I would get a job at the pizzeria. Not because some random guy told me to, but because I needed to. That family diner was in dire need of proper aid and my personal life pointed that it wouldn't hurt to carry some extra change in my pockets. I lived with my dad in an old colonial style home with forest green vinyl siding. It was a small place, but it suited us just fine. My parents split several years back and I remained with my mother most of the time, but after she passed away, I had to move back in with my dad. There's nothing wrong with him as a parent and I'm not upset to be living with him again. Sadly, my previous school is just barely out of range from my dad's place. I transitioned from schools easily, graduated, and for the mean time, I'll be making money to buy my own house. I just miss my mother.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with staying here for a few years, right? No rush to get a job. Financially, we're doing well around here anyways." Dad leans against the doorway to my room while I do up my hair and finish getting ready for the interview (hopefully I'll get one).

"Yeah, Dad, I know. I'm not running out the door. I'm just getting some money for myself and finding something to do because sitting around the house gets boring rather quickly. So boring that I actually miss school sometimes." He runs his fingers over his mustache thoughtfully while I continue to plead my case. "You don't know what it's like. You get to chase bad guys all the time! But not me. I get to chase sad daydreams all day instead."

He casts an understanding gaze to the hardwood flooring, nodding slightly as if he were about to agree with me before suddenly shaking his head negatively. "But the diner of all places? I heard they're cheapskates with their paychecks and haven't you heard about all those myst-"

"Dad-! Really, it's fine. I totally know that place, it's only a few minutes away, and it makes me feel happy, so please. Just let me do this." At last, I'm finished with my light application of makeup and I'm well dressed. Standing up, I face my dad and await his answer. Of course he can't stop me, but I would feel terrible if I never gave him a chance to speak freely first. "I'm in no danger there. No one is going to rob a kid's restaurant if that's what you're worried about. And let's say for argument's sake someone did, you could rush in and save me." My voice is gentle and encouraging, hoping I can play the innocent daughter in need of a hero card.

He knows this is a losing battle, I've always been stubborn anyways. Casting a sidelong glance to my bed, I'm certain his eyes land on the newly bought Bonnie plush I brought home yesterday. Yep, there's no convincing me now. "He was always your favorite... Look, so long as you're happy and this is something you really want to do, who am I to stop you?"

My eyes open wide with shock and surprise. Nevertheless, flashing a pearly white smile and beaming my (e/c) eyes at him, I run to hug him tightly. I'm lucky to have had two parents that wanted nothing more than to make sure I'm happy and I'm always pursuing a goal in life. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Dad hugs me back and nods his head again affirmatively, but when he lets me go, his palms grip my shoulders so that I have to face him. "But if you hear or see anything funny, promise you'll come tell me. Promise me you'll come back home." I roll my eyes and hold back another kind of knowing smile. He's so protective, though it is my first real job after all. "And take this to work. It'll help relax my mind." A small canister of pepper spray is pulled out of his back pocket and held out to me. Are you serious? Was he planning to give me this all along?

"Dad, I'm going to a job interview, not a blind date. I may not even get a position there." Still, he insists and pushes it closer. "Fine, fine, but I really need to go now. I'll tell you how it goes afterwards! Love you, bye!" Grinning, I rush past Dad and flee the house before he can preach to me more about his lessons on safety and self preservation tips. It doesn't take long before I'm in my car and ready to go. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, here I come.

\------------

"So you want to work for the diner, eh? Why? What's your qualifications? ...What makes you think you can just walk in here?"

How did I find myself in this position? I was hoping to get an interview, but I never imagined that I would be told to sit down and without real preparation, get grilled on the spot. A light coating of sweat blankets my face and palms. This is due to both the warm room temperature and nervousness I'm facing. The guy servicing the gift shop counter told me I would find him in the back, second door to the right with a large plaque on the door saying "MANAGER" across the thin metal sheet. Now here I sit in the dark with nothing but the little bit of artificial light peering in through the wooden blinds and the charing cigar held in his hands. His choice of smoke is real fancy, a Louixs in fact. No we know where the money has been going all this time instead of the pizzeria itself. Smoke wafts through the air, filling my lungs unpleasantly. Really this guy needs to open a few windows or something.

"U-Um... well... you see..." As you can see, sir, I am very underprepared for this and I am regrettably wasting your time. Taking a deep breath (as much as I can without choking on smoke), I start again. "I was told the company was looking for some extra hands around the place and I am eager to be that person. I've loved this place ever since I was a kid, so I'll take good care of the diner that way other kids can experience it just as I had when I was young. Oh, and I can clean the floors, wash dishes, take care of Freddy's crew-"

"Hahahaha!" Rudely, I'm interrupted with a fist hitting the desk and roaring laughter. The surprising loud bang and obnoxious laughing causes my body to jump with a start. Fortunately, he didn't notice. "You think just because you came here as a kid, I'd hire you?"

"W-Well, not exactly but-"

"And I'm sure you want a fat paycheck to go with your expert knowledge because you saw the animatronics on stage once, hahaha!"

Wow, he's pissing me off 0-100. If he doesn't shut his mouth, I might actually use my dad's special "gift" on this guy's eyes, then walk out. He's missing a great opportunity. Then again, do I really want to work for someone like him? "Look, I'm thinking what's best for your company and I don't know if you've been outside your suffocating office lately, but it isn't doing so well. I know I have what it takes to help this place out. I'm dedicated, I have a love for the mascots, and I was told by one of your employees that I'm foolish enough to take this job!" There's a long pause as we sit together, processing this newly found outburst of courage. Well, I'm dead. I've run out of lives. Dad will be seeing me before lunch, so hopefully he saves me a sandwich because I most definitely will not be hired here anymore after this stunt I just pulled. 

The manager is left flabbergasted. He sits with his fingertips pressed together, cigar now sitting on his ashtray as if he were about to give me a lecture that would require all his focus. But instead, he stared at me. Thinking. Considering. There's no way in hell that rant actually worked, right?

"You are a fool. No one would come in here without a scheduled appointment and start yelling to a potential boss as if they owned this place. I don't care about your qualifications and given that you don't even have a resume on hand, you're entirely unqualified. Yet, you have the one thing I need most right now: strong will. No matter how stupid and naive you are..." At last, he takes a drag off his Louixs again. My breath gets caught in my throat. Did I get it? Will I have a job? My childhood dreams are becoming a reality on the spot. "You will always come back, won't you? You love this place. So take care of it. But let me tell you this once: if I see you take one misstep, if I catch you in a place you don't belong or failing to finish your work properly, I'll have you fired. After all, you're just human. I can find many others like you."

I did it... I did it! I'm officially working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! "Fantastic! I won't let you down. When do I start?"

Coughing and putting out the rest of his cigar, he shuffles some papers on his desk. I hadn't noticed them at first, but they look like lawsuits and warnings. Before I could get a good enough look... "You start tonight. Night shift from midnight 'till six a.m. Go home get some rest. Oh, and if it turns out you actually are worth keeping around, this isn't customary, but we're caught under some abominable circumstances so..." He leans forward in his seat, leaving me feeling even more threatened than before. I can just barely smell a musky cologne over the suffocating smoke. Reflexively, I lean away from him and further into my leather seat. The guy towers over me! "Promise you'll stay. You know, to protect the animatronics, of course." 

Was this about those papers I saw? Is he asking me if I can be trusted? But he doesn't know me, doesn't have an application form, or any background information. He's taking a great risk. The kind of risk only the desperate would attempt. But what does it matter? I can be trusted and I will do everything in my power to ensure the quality of the restaurant improves. 

"I promise."

After leaving the room, I'm told to go home. My uniform will be provided to me tonight before the start of my shift. Considering all I have to do is watch and keep guard so that no one undesirable enters the building, I think I'll have plenty of time to get some extra chores knocked out. I wasn't promised any bonus pay for the labor sadly, but I'm doing this for the building itself and the kids.

"So you did it. You actually did it and proved me right at the same time. That makes us both winners and very sorry losers." What? Whirling around to locate where the voice was coming from, my eyes land on the same guy I met yesterday. He's no longer sweeping the floor, but he is still carrying the broom.

"Excuse me? I thought you said I wouldn't see you again because you'd be 'gone' or whatever?"

"Hmm... Still very much a fool and now a fool with the title 'security guard.' Doesn't suit ya at all. Both of us are sorry idiots for ever coming back to this establishment. You'll see. You'll see first hand. Just look at yourself, thinking you're protecting everything inside from the outside world when in reality you'll be protecting the outside world from everything within here... I told you not to come back like I wished someone would have told me before I signed up... Good night and good luck."

I wanted to stop him, but he sounded so cryptic and sincere. He didn't sound as if he was trying to scare me. Just... saddened. I can't think about this right now. I need to go home and get some rest for the long night ahead.

"Whatever... creepy old man." So, heading towards the entrance of the pizzeria, I push open the doors to feel a powerful gust of wind blowing my hair in every which direction. Thank goodness I already got my job because right now I look like a troll. My reflection in the driver's window of my car hauls a giggle out of me, but once I'm inside the vehicle, the review mirror is used to help fix my wild hair. My favorite tunes are playing on the radio and you better bet I sang loudly the whole way home. My funky dance moves never ceased until the car's engine died out upon arriving in my drive way. 

My dad is going to be so proud. I can hardly contain myself, a smile beaming as I open the door. What I didn't expect was to see Dad already standing in the living room as if he was waiting for me. His arms were crossed, immediately I deduced this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk judging by his body language. 

"(Y/n), I think we should talk a bit about your new place of employment." 

"Dad, it's all good. I get the night shift, so no one is going to bother me and it's going to be totally stress free. I start tonight which is great. The more money, the better." My smile falters for a second because his demeanor won't change from that hostile expression. I won't let it wear me down. So, I move past him and into the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich. Lunch would serve as dinner from here on out.

"See, that's the issue. You don't know everything that's been going on there lately and I feel like it'd be best if-"

"There's nothing going on! Maybe a few complaints about spoiled food and bugs in the corner, but I can fix that myself. I can. I have nothing better to do anyways!" My voice is beginning to raise with my growing levels of irritation and my hands are coming up in the air. Why does everyone think I can't handle it? Even my own dad who's supposed to be supporting me!

"You don't have to solve everyone's problems. You're just one person. You don't have to do everything by yourself. I'm just trying to warn you about what's being said on the news and what I've seen."

"You know what I think? This is about mom. You were always so worried because she took on too much and did everything by herself until she worked herself to death. Well, I can take care of myself and I won't make those same mistakes. I'm going to bed now. My shift starts tonight and I have many hours ahead of me!" I turn on my heel and head straight to my bedroom, having had no dinner. It doesn't matter, I'm not hungry especially after an argument with my dad. But if he won't listen to me even after he told me it'd be okay, then there's no point in sticking around anymore. Maybe after my first night on the job, he'll settle down and see that there's really nothing to worry about.


	3. Not as I Remembered

EEEEEEE!

EEEEEEE!

EEEEEEE!

Stupid alarm. At this rate, I'm going to hate my new job. The clock reads 10 p.m. which would give me plenty time to shower and make it to work a little early. So long as I keep myself occupied with all the extra chores, it will keep me from falling asleep on the shift. All in all, I just want to sneak out without my dad seeing especially after the guilt blooming in my stomach of earlier's fight continues to fester.

Pushing myself off the bed, I grab some loose clothes and take them to the shower with me. I'll receive my uniform tonight, so there's no need to wear anything particularly nice. After washing my body down in the warm water, I quickly dry and pull my hair into a ponytail. I then apply little to no makeup afterwards. I'll be alone and it'll be dark anyways. At last, I'm ready to take on the night! So long as I leave the house quickly without Dad seeing me on my way out. Ah, and one last thing for good luck! I place the Bonnie keychain on my belt loop as per usual. 

Tiptoeing in my tennis shoes, I creep through the hallways. Some light flickers against the walls, casting an eerie glow. The same kind of luminescent light that's emitted from a TV. Dammit, he's awake. No point in sneaking anymore.

"(Y/n), are you going to come out so I can see you or are you going to continue standing in the dark hoping I'll disappear?"

Yep, he's definitely awake. My head hangs low as I drudge out of my hiding place. I didn't want to face him right now and I most certainly didn't want to get to the pizzeria late. My eyes remain downcast towards the ground even after I stood in front of him because I knew the floor wasn't judging me or had any sort of emotion towards me whereas my dad did.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted you to be informed. You seem so eager to get yourself into a situation that's far more complicated and fragile than any other option in the work force. I don't understand why you chose this, but I'd rather you not be upset with me."

"I know, Dad... but really, it's fine. I can take care of myself and look, I'm bringing the pepper spray with me." There was no need to, but I figured he wouldn't be so nervous and hard on me if I brought the stuff anyways. It sat in the pocket nearest to my keychain. When I heard him wearily huff a small laugh, my gaze lifts to see him.

Dad leaned forward in slumped manner, his elbows on his knees. He doesn't usually stay up this late so I assume his posture is due to exhaustion and a battle against sleep. "We're a team, kiddo, and I'll always be on your side. Thank you for keeping the pepper spray on you. Again, if you ever feel in danger, tell me. I'll bring the rest of the force as back up."

Dad works as an officer for the police and he's always resented the Fazbear pizzerias since the original family diner. I never understood why and he refused to tell me because back then I was considered "too young and I didn't need to hear that kind of thing." That was long ago though. Now I am my own adult and things have changed for the restaurants. They will continue to change as long as I'm there. I approach my dad, placing a kiss on his cheek before I say my goodbyes.

"I'll be back around six-thirty or so. That means get to bed. Love you, I'll be back soon!" Dashing out the door, I head into my 1980's Volkswagen Beetle. I call it Herbie. It was expensive, but it's been faithful the few years I've had it. Next thing I know, I'm jamming to the radio station all ten minutes it takes to arrive at the restaurant. My watch reads 11:41 p.m. which is slightly later than I'd hoped to get here by, but what can you do?

I don't realize how nervous I am considering this is my first job. I begin to sweat. A fact which is accentuated upon opening my car door. The cool breeze kisses the surface of my skin, forming tiny goosebumps all over my body. Shutting off the car and locking it up, I head into the building. Someone should be here to give me my outfit as well as the rest of my supplies. Hopefully, they're still here and I'm not too late. 

Sadly, I can't hear anything other than the sounds of the building settling and shifting. It's so dark in here and I can hardly see a darn thing aside from what's five feet in front of me. The hallways are the worst. At least I no longer believe that everything is haunted or else, I'd never make it to my new office in this unsettling environment. I keep my hand on the wall and do the best I can to avoid disrupting the plate pals or the pictures kids made for the pizzeria. I can't see what's at the end of the hallway, so I can only rely on my built in memory map I used as a child while running heedlessly through the maze of people and rooms. At last, I come to the exact place I hoped for. Ha, memory served me well! Before me stood the party room. Tables littered with confetti and rows of party hats stood in perfectly straight rows across the floor. Thank goodness for that; otherwise, I'd straighten them out myself. But I wasn't here to judge symmetry. Turning to my right, I stare at the stage advertising three shut off animatronics.

A bubble of glee erupts in my belly as I stare at the robots. It's probably a younger version of myself celebrating that "lo-and-behold, dreams do come true eventually." I walk closer to the stage, an unknown light source casting its silvery blue rays on their seemingly sleeping faces.

"Boy am I glad to see you and you will be glad to see that I was here when you wake up in the morning! It's to my understanding that you three are poorly taken care of and I wish to restore your legacy." There's a smile on my face because I'm beginning to realize how stupid I sounded just then. Oh well, I am talking to myself in the dark anyways. Nothing gets weirder than that. Somewhere deep down, I hoped they could hear me. Maybe they could. 

"From now on, we get to spend most of the nights together and I'm going to get this pizzeria in tip-top shape the way we all remembered it years ago. I may even be able get permission from the boss to turn you guys on so it doesn't get too lonely here while I work. Hehehe, you could even help me! For example: if someone were to break in, we could make them play hide-and-seek. If they get caught, we'll turn them into the authorities. Sounds easy!" I clapped my hands at the thought. The whole idea sounded silly, but I was talking to robots programmed to work with children after all. They could only understand silly.

"Golly, that does sound like fun! Why don't we start right n҉͝o҉̕͜w̧̛!"

A shiver runs down my spine, a cold rush of adrenaline electrifies all my nerves as my eyes wander up to the speaker. It sounded feminine so it had to be Chica, but when I looked up, all the animatronics were staring at me now. My face pales at their not-so-kid-friendly expressions, the blood fleeting from my head instantaneously. Their normally white sclera and colored irises were replaced with black pits, small beads of light shone in the middle to represent where they were looking. At me of course. They stood stiffly, all mouths open ajar. Chica was the worst, for her lower beak was open far more than I thought was possible and slack jawed. She looked like a robotic zombie.

Red flags fire in my head, telling me to hightail it out of there. I'm not stupid enough to believe they're playing games right now, so I turn on my heel and bolt for the nearest room to me. It's closer than the exit and safer than braving the dark hallways, I assume. Ultimately, I would have to find the office because the one thing I was informed about were the metal doors I could use to keep someone or something "undesirable" from getting inside. This whole thing with the robots being ACTIVE AT NIGHT was not part of the instruction I received! 

Running as quickly as my legs would permit, my eyes immediately locate a doorway and while I wasn't sure where this dark hallway took me, I felt this was the best decision at the time. There was a sign indicating where it led, but I couldn't read it in time. I'm not stupid enough to look back like all the fools in the movies do right before they trip and die. Besides I can hear metal clanking as the joints and gears behind me work more efficiently than they were originally designed to. There's a gut wrenching laugh ricochetting off the walls right as I feel something grab at my shirt. The large bulky fingers fail to snag my clothing in time before I reach a door at the end of the corridor, slamming it shut and placing a trash can in front. No locks. This wouldn't stop them from coming in, but it brought on a false sense of security. It's enough to clear my scrabbled mind for a second. I turn to take in my surroundings. Where to go?

A foul odor wafts in the air and a sense of dread freezes up my nerves when realization hits me like a brick wall. I'm in a bathroom. A girl's bathroom judging by the lack of urinals. There's no place to go without getting caught. Cornered. I'd eventually be found out if I were in a stall. Yet, I can't stand here defensively and let these monsters rip me apart. 

Nevertheless, there's nothing worth using as a weapon. Not even a leftover broom hiding in the shadows of a corner. I'm torn from my thoughts at a noise just outside the door.

I can hear the shuffling of padded feet and strange gurgling sounds coming from the other side. It was almost like a conversation was taking place, but I could hardly hear over my own heart palpitating out my chest.

"Chica, get her..... Can't go... girl's...."

"...You stopped chasing her.... because.... bathroom, Freddy?"

"... Fragile masculinity." (Because we like references here.)

What the hell? How would robots understand what masculinity was? Maybe they're just programmed not to enter the bathrooms. Hopefully...

That last theory is quickly tossed aside, all thoughts dismissed when Chica easily pushes the door open, the trashcan having done nothing to stop her. She holds the door ajar and quickly scans the room before her eyes land on me, a shivering and paralyzed night guard. It looked as though her smile grew before she advanced towards me.

"I found you. I win and you lose. Now it's my turn to pick a game. It's called, 'Can you Survive Getting Stuffed?'" The creaking of wood and hinges in need of oiling sounds as the bear animatronic now holds the door open. He's peering into the bathroom and blocking the doorway. I'm too afraid to think about where Bonnie could be hiding if I were to get out of this situation.

My shoulders slump in defeat and tears at last come to my eyes after the adrenaline of a fight dissipates. "I-I don't-... I, please!" Chica ignored my pleads and roughly took hold of my hair, forcefully yanking to drag me out. I could hear some strands snapping and stretching the harder she held on. The fiery burning of my scalp kept me from leaving her side in an attempt to escape. Soon, we were out of the bathroom and nearly in the party room once again. Through the tears, I could barely make out Bonnie before I was pushed in his general direction. My feet failed to keep balance beneath me, so I tumbled and landed at his own. My hands clutched at my head, trying to massage the abused skin. 

I hardly register when I'm being picked up again, this time by Bonnie. He is taking us across the pizzeria to the spare parts and services room while the others follow close behind. Only now does my nose pick up a foul odor emitting from his chest cavity, a smell that would require than a refreshing scrub from me. It was as if something was decaying inside. The thought made me want to curl up. My bloodshot eyes glance to see "Pirate's Cove." The curtains are open and Foxy is peering out, his jaw opened to catch all the light rays on his threatening gold and silver teeth. His eyes are glowering at me as if to suggest that if I dare move one more time, he'd catch me. I couldn't look.

Freddy steps in front of Bonnie, reaching for the door to hold it open as if he were being gentlemanly. "It's your turn to suffer as we had. You can't save us." His laugh echoes endlessly off the pizzeria walls once more. This would be the last sound I'd ever hear. This was the end, I couldn't even make it through my first few hours of having a job and now I was going to die. I should have listened to my dad. It seems he was right about this place supposedly being dangerous. I'm so sorry, Dad. So sorry...

Dad...

Dad!

My hand dives into my pockets to grab the pepper spray, I whirl around to shoot a hefty blast into Bonnie's eyes and unsurprisingly, he drops me to my feet. For a second, it feels like the world stops. I can feel my heart rapidly pounding inside me, signaling that time was still in motion, but the animatronics stared at me, unmoving as if in total shock. Bonnie, most of all, stood there with an expression of disbelief. He couldn't register what happened. The reddish orange liquid dripped from his eyes and onto his purple fur, but he made no effort to wipe it away. It didn't harm him. He's mechanical after all. 

The pepper spray filled air was beginning to sting my own eyes the longer I wavered there, yet I couldn't move. Not until I saw a flash of light reflecting off Foxy move. He's going to keep his promise. He's coming to get me and I had no choice but to run straight for the office. As if I could outrun him. As if I actually had a chance of escape. I'm trying anyway.

Bonnie also responds to Foxy's leaping from behind curtain. He follows as fast as his robotic rabbit legs would allow. Foxy guards the front of the western hallway that led to the supply closet and my office while Bonnie chased me from behind. Trapped. I have to skid to a stop to keep myself from running into Foxy's chest, but as I do, Bonnie yanks me by the shoulder so hard I fear he might dislocate it, pulling the arm straight from its socket. He then spins me around so I have to face the indigo figure as he shoves me to the ground. My hands come up to my face as my last line of defense, eyes shut tightly. My breath is caught in my throat when Bonnie comes down to the floor with me...

But before he can break my face, one of his knees crushes something connected to my waist. It makes a loud SQUEAK and everything falls silent in subsequent result. The robotic rabbit lifts his knee to examine the source only to find my keychain Bonnie.

My eyes open to see Bonnie palming it for a moment, Foxy is looming behind my head, his jaw still open and very much eager to finish the deed already. I hardly notice a patch of yellow and brown over the shoulders of purple animatronic. He unclips the keychain from my belt loop before silently rising to his feet once again. That's mine! I sit up and reach out for the little animal. "Wait- That's m-my lucky Bonnie!" I'm effectively ignored by him while he walks away in the direction of the stage, still holding the mini plush version of himself. The other two follow in toe. Foxy is all that remains with me. 

"T'was too bad. You'll be out of luck now, lass." A hook shines brightly in the dark as it's raised. Once more, I cringe, ready for contact. Ready for the metal to come through my skull at immense speeds and to carve the insides of brain like a pumpkin in October. When the hook finally comes down, aimed at my face, a clock sounds throughout the building. The sharp object on the fox's arm never hits me. In fact, when I open my eyes, his entire demeanor changes. His back straightens and he can no longer see me. It was like his original programming had kicked in and was forcing him to hide behind the curtains once more. Everyone else was back on stage again as well. No more black holes for eyes but instead their original colorful irises could be seen. Worse, they stood as lifeless as ever. Like nothing happened.

But I know and they know.

Rising to my feet, I bolt for the exit. I'm not coming back for the uniform and I'm not coming back for the keychain. I'm done done done. This was not how I remembered my favorite animal characters.


	4. Nancy Drew

By the time I get home, Dad is long gone. He's at work and I can't sleep. Not after what nearly happened back at the pizzeria. I'll have no one to confide in until tonight when he comes back to the house. Now, like a reasonable person, I could go back and quit the job. If the boss tries to stop me, he can stuff it. But on top of being already afraid to set foot inside the building ever again, I'm also curious as to why the animatronics were turned on in the first place. And why did Bonnie smell like someone was very dead?

A chill cascades down my spine and my eyes widen at the realization. Could it be that the last night guard was eaten by him? It was nearly my fate last night, but I got away. Was this what the boss has been hiding all along and is he responsible for the animatronics behaving so strangely at night? Maybe this is his sick, twisted way of getting away with murder. It was murder, wasn't it? I can put an end to whatever is really going on there, but if I face the robots once more and solve this mystery, I can stop this madness. I'd also have to sleuth my way into my manager's office to see what those papers were all about during the interview. I know just the stuff to take with me. Being home alone leaves a lot of free time on my hands. Besides, I used to do despicable crap with my friends all the time when I was younger.

I can't sleep anyways, might as well hop to it while I'm ahead. Grabbing my car keys and not even bothering to change out of my clothing, I make my way to Herbie. No radio this time. The beetle takes me back to the restaurant where once again, I'm faced with the metallic animals. It's important to note Bonnie keeps one of his hands closed at all times. He's still hiding that damn keychain he stole inside. I flash him a glare I wish he would have seen before marching my way to the manager's room. Once I reach the rippled glass in the door's window, I note he's having a phone call from inside. He's so loud that I could clearly hear the entire conversation. Anyways... Operation Distract Boss engage!

A homemade stink bomb is set outside his door, but not too close so that he won't immediately spot it. It's just a mason jar, filled with eggs and drano mostly. This'll give me time to hunt through the room while he's busy looking for the disconsolate smell. At last, the lid is unscrewed, releasing a pungent stench enough to carry throughout half the structure. Haha, good luck keeping business flowing with that jar on the loose! But seriously... I need to move before I throw up. It smells almost as bad as Bonnie had last night. With haste, I also plant some TNT poppers at the door. This way he has to step on them upon exiting the room. Does this aid my sleuthing in any way? No, but it's funny and he deserves far worse for what he's done. Shifting into my space around the corner, I shield my nose and listen to the conversation on the other side of the wall as best I can.

"Oh God... That foul- ...Oh no, not you! I'm going to have to let you go, sir. Something has come up and I really must tend to it. ...Uh- yes. Pleasure doing business with you, sir. Good bye now." Next, the wired phone reconnects with what I imagine is the main plastic piece. Whatever it's called. "Rascal kids... the bathroom is just down the hall!" He exits his office and attempts to holler over some fellow employees. Alas, the floor is dotted with TNT poppers, so he screams in shock and dances to keep them from exploding beneath him. It doesn't help. "DAMN KIDS!" That's when he darts off to fetch fellow employees. Poor sods, I'd almost feel sorry for them if I weren't so busy with my own mission.

Before the door can shut behind him, I slip past and stick my foot out to leave the door ajar. Only when I hear his footsteps drowned out by the laughter of children and the busy clatter of the nearby kitchen that I finally slip inside the office. The door softly clicks behind me, dampening all other immediate noises outside the room. I can barely hear the ticking of a nearby clock on the walls. Right, I'm in a time crunch. There's a stack of papers behind his desk which I make a beeline for.

I can't breathe. The smoke is thick in the air just as it was during my interview yesterday and immediately fills my lungs, but it doesn't matter so long as I land my hands on those papers before he can get back. "I don't feel bad at all for this. My crimes are nothing compared to your murders." My hand reaches to the pile and digs around until I spot all the notices and warnings. Police investigations that probably involved my dad took place here several years back, but why?

One headline in particular stood out to me. It read: KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA - BODIES NOT FOUND.

My heart skips a beat at the thought of kids going missing here. A place designed to entertain and bring joy. My fingers tug the rest of the worn paper away from the main stack, eyes scanning the contents of it. 

 

"Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children’s trust."

 

That can't be right. If the suspected killer had been removed from the crime scene and placed into custody, then what's all these other papers about? Maybe they never actually caught the murderer. The thought sent chilling shudders throughout my body. Worse, the children are still here. Their small bodies are decaying right under my nose and no one has noticed. There's no way I'm getting rid of these papers. They're dated back a few years, so maybe the boss won't notice these ones are missing. 

Going back into the news articles, I select a few more.

 

FIVE CHILDREN NOW REPORTED MISSING. SUSPECT CONVICTED. 

"Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured then into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. 'It’s a tragedy.'"

 

Oh God.

 

LOCAL PIZZERIA THREATENED WITH SHUTDOWN OVER SANITATION.

"Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots. Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent a likened them to 'reanimated carcasses'."

 

Oh God.

I want to be sick. I want to look at Freddy's crew the same, but I can't. After reading these papers, I think I know where the other dead kids are. Realization hits me hard in the gut: I almost met their same horrific fate. I was almost stuffed into a mascot just as they were.

Freddy's chilling words resurface in the back of my mind, "It's your turn to suffer as we had." "You can't save us." Chica too and her game involving how long it took for me to die in one of those costumes. It's impossible to picture that those words were coming from not the robots, but the dead children themselves. They just can't be. 

Glancing around the office, I don't notice anything else out of the ordinary. So my boss isn't the killer. But he knows. He has to know what's going on here and so does that creepy broom guy. He tried to tell me there was something wrong with this restaurant. He tried to save me from the truth and cover up all the bad. But how can anyone do such a thing? These kids are in this building somewhere, probably inside the animatronics standing on stage in front of a couple hundred kids every day after being mutilated and abused. How could anyone let that go?! Like they never mattered and this is something we can just hide?! The only thing I can take comfort in is the fact that the killer has faced justice somewhere whether through the death penalty or a life sentence in the slammer.

I outwardly growl and place the leftover newspapers back into their haphazardly stacked state as I found them, but I'm keeping the important ones.

 

CLINK CLINK

 

Someone is trying to open the door!

Panicking and frazzled, I spin around a few times to find a hiding spot. The reckless motion knocks the papers all over the floor and underneath the desk. I curse under my breath and mentally punish myself for being so careless. Now I'm really in trouble. A thin layer of sweat coats my skin and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. 

But the door doesn't open, instead the hand that once rested on the handle slips away and I hear talking just outside the room. It sounds like my boss and who I imagine are my coworkers. 

"And get that room patched up better. Anyone would know it's a false panel."

Believe me, I'm listening very carefully to what they're saying, but I'm also picking up the fallen papers faster than a dog chases a bird through the yard. I'm about to get bit if I don't cover my tracks. 

I can tell his voice lowers a few octaves because I can barely hear him anymore and what my ears manage to pick up is very menacing. "...by the stage and bathrooms... after kids go home... don't get caught." That was the last thing I heard from him before everything went silent. All the papers were picked up and restacked in random order. I just have to get out. I can see that he's still outside the door through the glass (thank heavens it's rippled or else I'd have been seen from the beginning), but he simply stands there. Maybe looking for the stink bomb? Haha, or maybe he's looking for a way out this crappy career! No? Yeah...

Just then, the phone rings inside the office. It pierces through the silence, betraying my hiding spot. Any second, it seemed like he might rush in to answer it, but he didn't. I could see his hands raise up in defeat through the door. "I'm not dealing with another phone call right now. I'm so sick and tired of everyone's-" His voice gets quieter the further away he walks from where I am. I hear the other two people following in pursuit, exposing the exit for me. My breath catches in my throat as I leave the musty, cavelike room. Again, the door softly clicks behind me once I close it. Only then do I sigh heavily. 

I could interview the guy I met two days ago and yesterday, but I recall him saying "I won't be here." Somehow, I already know he's kept that promise and isn't here today. He won't be coming back.

Tonight, I'm going to uncover everything alone.

\----------------

A metal baseball bat I snagged from the garage sits comfortably in my hands. This was my dad's back when he used to play for school, but tonight, it's mine. I'm surviving off three hours of sleep and cups of coffee. Many cups of coffee. My watch reads 10:12 pm. Two hours left before it's showtime. I have two places I want to visit tonight: one being the secret room near the stage and bathrooms and the other being the stage itself. Adrenaline courses through my veins as I recall what happened last night in the restrooms, but I'd rather be over there than looking into the heads of the mascots. Both jobs required an evenly balanced blend of courage and stupidity. In other words foolishness.

Clinging to the bat a little tighter, my feet march in the direction I can only assume the false panel is located. I have to creep back into the hallways, but it's not as scary as seeing the animatronics on stage again. For a second, I swear I can smell their rotting bodies... But then I realize that stink bomb is probably still in here. I should really toss it out.

My pace quickens when I see the crew sitting on stage, staring out into the party room I'm currently crossing. Of course, they're not looking at me, but my paranoia tells me otherwise. At last, I reach the end of the room to find a blank wall. Regretfully, I place the bat down to stretch my hands across the wall. I knock against it and feel for loose wallpaper, but instead find that my hands are now covered in a thin layer of dust as well as grease. Gross... My hands almost retract from the abhorrent substances sticking to the pizzeria's structure, but stop when I find a seam to my right. It's hardly existent as if there was a door here that was impossible to open. The physics to get this thing open are impossible since the wall and the panel are too close... they don't want whatever is behind the wall to be seen again. Could this be where the bodies of more victims were stuffed? 

With a deep in hale, I try to slip my fingers in between the crack and pull. It feels like it might give way for a second, but when it doesn't, I know I'm going to have to make a piñata out of this camouflaged obstacle. It's only for a moment that I stop to think about the destruction I'm about to inflict. But that was only a moment.

"Screw it."

My hands reconnect with the bat's handle and swing harshly against the blockade. I'm satisfied when my ears are filled with a loud crunching sound and there's a massive mark left in the hidden door. Again and again I take a strike. It's actually fun until my weapon gets caught in the hole I created. That's when the fear and mortality seep back into my body. A reminder that I'm not here to wreck havoc but to avenge the dead. 

Now my hands pull and pry at the wooden boards until they give way from the wall, creating a doorway. Alas, I don't get away unscathed and earn a fairly decent cut from the wooden teeth of these boards. Blood leaks from the wound, but not enough for me to worry. The inside of the newly found room poses a bigger threat than my escaped blood.

There's a void before me and a foul odor that chokes the air out of my lungs, leaving me in a coughing fit as I stare into the darkness. If the kids aren't in here, then something else definitely is and it's very much dead. I need a flashlight to see what's on the other side, but I'm too afraid to leave my bat behind. I need two hands to wield the weapon, but I'll have to settle for one hand if I want to use the other for my flashlight. 

Inside, I immediately see three out of commission arcade machines. Wires poke from their sides and one of the three has a large crack across its screen as if someone punched it in a fit of anger. The light lands on the ground to see several clumps of dirt and an odd stain on the tiles. It's small and looks black, but as I drift the light further to the right, these stains grow larger until they land on what must have been the original source. It was probably once blood, now dried and clinging to the floor as well as the figure sitting against the wall. I want to scream in surprise that I hadn't seen it earlier, but I'm too afraid I might disturb it. Does it still work? Why is this one locked away?

I walk closer out of curiosity to further examine the remains of this animatronic, yet err on the side of caution should anything go wrong. It's a rabbit much like Bonnie only this one has a slightly bulkier build and he's yellow. He's taken some damage probably as a result of being left to decay in the dark. There's an unnatural smile stretching across his head and a little purple bowtie still clinging to his chest. The rabbit's ears hunch over this unmoving form, the palms of his hands are turned upward, and his eyelids are closed as if the machine was sleeping. Seems like I vaguely remember this guy... He reminds me of Fredbear which would make him his buddy and backup singer: Spring Bonnie. They disappeared one day without a proper explanation to the public and I seemed to have found where they went. This one, at least. 

"Robots don't bleed. What's wrong with you?"

Again, I want approach him, but I remember that I have so long to be here before the crew awakens and opening this room took far too long. Looks like I'm going to have to leave him here for now.

Heading back to the stage, I find the three other animatronics where I left them. We'll start with Chica because she's closer. My hand passes in front of her magenta eyes just to check her consciousness. She has the prettiest eyes. No reaction. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." I need both hands for this, so the flashlight and bat are discarded. This allows me to pull apart her beak and look down her throat. "Ugh... teeth... You're the last animal that needs teeth." My eyes abandon the built in white around her mouth and focus on the darkness within her mouth. Again, the stench blinds my senses, red flags firing. "Flashlight- I need the flashlight." I'm doing the best I can to avoid breathing as I grab the light and shine it into her mouth. 

I about fall over when I see the tufts of golden hair tangled, mangy within the chicken's body. There was someone inside. My feet immediately back off from the chicken, her mouth still open, frozen in place. The articles swim into my memories. The dead children that have been missing for so long have been here the whole time. I was right and it sickened me. My hand covers my stomach in an attempt to sooth the bile wanting to rise into the back of my throat. 

"Five missing children, but there's four of you here..." My mind flashes pictures of Spring Bonnie's bloodied room, but I refuse to believe the fifth child is there. "Where's Fredbear...?" I'm walking through a graveyard. This is no longer the place of my childhood. If these kids were still alive, they'd be nearly as old as I am. Once more, I look at Bonnie. He's still clutching something in his left hand. My keychain.

My watch points that it's just turned midnight, so I drop the flashlight and instead hold the bat up, ready to swing at him if he even thought about moving. "You have something of mine."

The rabbit stands still as if he were pretending I wasn't right in front of him. I know he's awake. I know because the other two have turned their heads to see me. Chica's mouth is no longer open to reveal her secret.

"Bonnie." This time I speak more fiercely and clutch the bat a bit tighter, more blood spills from my hand. I'm not going to hit them. I don't want to hurt these kids, but I will if they try anything like last night.

At last, the indigo machine brings his red eyes downwards to face me. His arm outstretches, making me visibly flinch. He opens his hand to me and there lies my little Bonnie plush. As I go to reach it, something sharp lands on my skin. It gently scrapes across the front of my neck and its source is something from behind. I can't see what's threatening to cut me, but I can feel it enough to picture the metal being a hook. Foxy's hook. I'm an idiot. How could I have forgotten him? 

Chica shakes her head in disappointment, her country accent almost taking the edge out f her voice, "Hmm... you got a second chance. I wonder what that's like..." Her voices trails off as if she were remembering something. Just like the night prior, her eyes once again shift to the white pinpricks. "What a shame you wasted it."

That said, Foxy's hook comes up and this time it lands harshly into my back, tearing through my shirt effortlessly, ripping through my layered skin all the way down to my waist while I emit a loud, bloodcurdling scream. The bat in my hands fall to the robots' feet with a clamorous clang. When the hook comes out of my back, I bolt off stage towards the eastern hall.

"This time, get her." That was definitely Freddy's voice. It seems Foxy alone will be collecting me tonight. It wouldn't be long before he caught me. After all, he's the fastest and I'm cut wide open. I scream, hoping someone might hear me, but we all know there's no one to save me. Worse, the red fox has already managed to get ahead. He's blocking the bathrooms and east hall where the exit lies. I only have the option of running back to the other robots or...

The darkness is strangely inviting. I can't tear my eyes away from the hole I put in the wall earlier. And suddenly, I can no longer control my own limbs as I find myself slipping back into the mysterious room. Foxy screams at me from behind, lunging forward, but for once he was too slow. I'm gone. Now I stand, facing him from within the darkness and backing slowly away. His head jerks left to right, looking for where I went. He can't see this room. It's against his programming to be here. I sigh in relief. Take that, Chica. I get a third chance.

But a hiss of pain escapes me when my back comes flush against something stiff and tall. At first, I assume I've walked into one of the arcade machines, but my eyes barely pick up the golden arms slinking around my waist from behind. It's not a sweet embrace or even a protective one. It's a dominant, strong one that I quickly note as a cage. He refuses to let me leave.

"I'll save you from the monsters."


	5. I Like Games

It’s but a moment that I realize I’m caught in a death metal grip. Literally. I can just barely make out the golden felt fur lining this thing’s arms with what little lighting seeps through the hole I left in the wall. Foxy has vanished from us, leaving me here. Alone. Alone with this undead stranger. 

Dead stranger.

“HELP!”

My arms pry at his own locked around my stomach to push them away. I can’t muster the needed strength to wedge a gap big enough to slip through. It seems he’s barely trying. In a panic induced state, I frantically kick at the air, his legs and claw at anything within reach as if I were a bird left in a cage far too small. 

But the grip got tighter until I felt my bones compressing, fighting the urge to crack inside my body under the excruciating pressure. Again, I scream. Not to anyone this time, but out of sheer pain and terror. 

“Shhh, Doll. You don’t want them to hear you. You’re safe now.” Somehow, his reassuring words tasted like lies in his mouth, spoken to get me to stop violently thrashing around. That and his pet name feels degrading.

Accepting defeat so suddenly tears through the lessons my father used to teach me before my parents split. I never give up. But refusing to fight doesn’t always mean giving into the demands of another. I haven’t lost my will or hope yet. I’m not done. “I can’t- breathe!”

”Really? Well I can’t either. Glad we can agree on something.” With that, I’m dropped back to the floor, body sagging like a dead weight against the stained tiles. My breath finally reenters my lungs after much effort and heaving to retrieve it. I can hear Spring Bonnie back up a couple paces behind me. My eyes linger on the floor for a hot minute before regaining the courage to address the animatronic. I can hardly spot his silhouette in the dark. Only the silver eyes can be easily seen peering down at my bloodied form. Silver eyes... but not like the others. I can just barely make out his full eyes whereas the others merely held pin pricks of white in the empty sockets of their heads. Does this mean he’s not hostile? But why? Why was he back here all this time and never tried getting out?

He appears rather impatient and... uncomfortable(?) the longer I stare at him in the dark. “I can’t read minds, girl.”

I gulp and rake at my scrambled brain to speak English. Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll even get out a sentence. But to no avail. My fingers grip the ground, double checking the reality of the situation while I choke out odd noises, words getting caught in my throat. 

“Fine.” For a moment, the lights in his eyes disappear. Somehow, that’s scarier than seeing them watching me. They illuminate the shadows soon after though. He must have blinked or closed his eyes to think of something quickly. “It’s been a while since I last saw anybody. A long time. I’m sure you want to leave, mmm, I’ll even walk you out.” Briefly, I swear I can pick up the slightest hint of an accent. It’s not like Chica’s and her thick country one. This accent was oddly more authentic and... British. The thought is swiftly cast away as he continues. “But only if you participate in one simple game. Just one.” 

Theres a catch. Of course there’s a catch. I don’t even know who this thing is or why he'd save me, so who knows what kind of "game" I’ll be left playing. I have several hours left before the machines shut down and my shift ends. I guess I don’t really have much of a choice. “What kind of game?” It’s astonishing that my voice doesn’t crack when I ask him. 

“A question kind of game. Easy, see? Just answer them honestly and the best you can.” The rabbit stalks over to the opening in the wall, effectively blocking the rest of the world from me. I can still barely see him, but his figure is much more pronounce now. It seems half of his right ear has broken off.

Sitting up, I nod with a wince. The tear in my back makes it impossible for me to sit up straight. I don't understand what someone like him could do with information about me, so it can't be too damaging to answer him. "Will I get a chance to ask some things too?"

"No, it'd be dreadfully boring if you knew everything so soon. What's the date?"

That question is enough to hint that my theory was correct. He's been trapped in here for a long time and the boss doesn't want anyone to find him for some strange reason. "It's April 7th... 1998." For some reason, his figure's shoulders bounce up and down as if he were laughing and then I pick up an almost inaudible chuckle under his breath. 

"Five years? For some reason, I imagined they'd do a better job of keeping me safe from prying eyes. How'd you find me? Must've been easy considering someone like you came busting through that hole. They're sloppy. Freddy couldn't even catch you. Almost impressive." The excited words spill from his mouth so quickly I almost can't follow. Spring Bonnie comes down to a crouching position in front of me. His silver eyes searching for some emotion or reaction from me. I'm not sure if he got what he was looking for, but I definitely pick out both amusement and pent up wrath reflecting in his own. When I don't immediately answer, he drops another question. For this one he seems more interested like he wants a serious answer. He speaks slower and quieter now. "Was anyone looking for me at all?"

I can only imagine he hopes someone was searching the ends of the earth to find him especially if he's... like the other animatronics. "Unless you're one of the five kids that disappeared about ten years ago, then I don't believe..." I don't need to finish my sentence. He's not one of the kids because he was first trapped in this room five years ago, in '93. The dates don't add up. He visibly deflates in front of me, gaze dropping to the floor beneath us. His good ear falls forward some as well, looming over his golden head. Ah, it would seem this stranger was hoping someone cared enough to come looking, but the only person to find him was me.

There's an awkward silence wafting the depressing atmosphere of the pizzeria. I'm put in a strange position because I feel like I should say something to make him feel better. For years, he'd been trapped in a strange room and abandoned by all. Yet, I don't know this guy and I'm bleeding out. Not to mention, I'm not exactly the best at comforting people.

"So... Spring Bonnie was it? Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

His eyes flicker back to mine so quickly, I nearly flinch. Whatever he was previously feeling is replaced lickety-split and a new creeping sense of dread tickles the back of my neck. I gulp as he tilts his head to his right, prompting a new question to ask. "Springtrap. That's my name. Say... Where are going to go after this?" The rabbit leans forward slightly. My eyes have adjusted enough to the dark and what little light I have to see the smile on his face, same as the one I recognized an hour ago. Only now it appears more genuine and somehow psychotic. 

Why does he care where I'm going? "I'm going home. I need to take care of these cuts and find a new job, ha..." Seems like an innocent enough answer. I think I'll actually find myself in a hospital or police department, telling someone who can do something about the nightmarish truths that have been here all along. 

Springtrap nods his head, ear (and a half) bobbing slightly at the motion. "Well, Doll... I thought we were being honest." 

My blood freezes in my veins as I stare at those silver eyes. They're half lidded in a leisured mannerism, that smile half looks like a smirk. What did I do?

Before my racing mind can come up with a reasonable response, the animatronic lunges at me, hands finding my neck with such perfect aim that you'd think he had done this before. Maybe he had. 

The grip around my throat worsens when his mechanical thumbs jab into my esophagus. There's no fighting it, there's no getting a metal man- animal- whatever it is off! I try to choke out anything to say and suck in air, but he's got me pinned to the floor with a sufficiently closed windpipe. I'm not worried about the bruises of tomorrow, but the suffering of today. My lungs burn and pretty soon, I'll suffocate. Black spots fill my vision, blotting out my attacker's face as he leans down to my ear.

"Forgot to mention one tiny detail about my game: lie or answer incorrectly, I'll hurt you. Screw up too much, I kill you. I don't like liars." At that, he pulls back from my body as well as my neck. I can't see where he's gone, but I know the robot is still here in this room with me. For the second time tonight, I'm fighting to recapture the air in my lungs. This time, I don't bother sitting up on the floor. I can't. I'm too weak and pretty much lifeless. "See what fun we're having? I like games.

"Now let's try this again: Where are you going after this?" I can't bring myself to answer, it's impossible and he knows. He's laughing at my feeble attempts to recover from the damage. "You're not being a very gracious guest to my little home~! Where's your manners? I asked you a question."

"I-I want g-g-go home-"

"Me too, but life isn't fair. Even in death it would seem. Oh, and that's not the right answer. Since you're slow, I'll give you the correct reply just this once. I'm a gentleman after all." By this point, water leaks from my eyes yet again. I'm going to die in here. "You can't go home. You see, I promised I'd walk you out if you played fairly, but then I realized something. You're a criminal." I lift my head just enough to glance at him before the pounding headache forces me to collapse once more. What's he going on about? 

"What, you don't know? I'm pretty sure trampling through someone else's business after hours is a felony. You'd call it 'trespassing.' I know what it means to be a night guard and I take pride in my impeccable understanding of the rules. That is what you're pretending to be, are you not? And leaving your post is not part of the job. Neither is vandalism or breaking into your bosses' office. Yes, I know about that little incident.

"You left a pretty big hole in the wall. I'd like to see you patch that up before morning. You let me out too. That's probably the worst of your crimes. When the 'Fazbear' family finds out you've uncovered a teeeerrible secret of there's, you'll be in a world of trouble. The police will have you for while, but when you get out, that family you work for will ruin you. Your life permanently in shambles.

"I'm doing you a favor. I'll save you from the inevitable fate you stupidly brought on yourself all on your own. Really, pat yourself on the back because that's one hell of an achievement." He begins clapping his hands together, shutting his eyes as if he were applauding me for some great stunt I'd pulled off instead of mocking me for my mistakes. "It would seem you have no where to go, but to stay here with me, in this eternal hell until I get bored enough to kill you myself. I wonder if anyone will miss you. But don't hold your breath, they didn't miss me."

My eyes open widely in fear as I digest his every word. I can't accept this reality. I can't accept not seeing my dad or my friends again. I can't accept not seeing the sun again.

IcantIcantIcantIcantIcant! 

I arch my back, taking in as much wonderful air as my lungs could handle before emitting a scream that could put a banshee to shame. It's my last cry for help. My last plead for salvation before giving into the future I can no longer run from. My fingernails dig into my sweaty palms, creating little crescent moons in my bloodied skin. 

A loud CRACK follows immediately after my screaming comes to a forced end. It was Springtrap landing an impressive punch on my left cheek. "Bloody hell, woman. Shut up. I detest screaming. You really couldn't get anymore annoying." Fatigue has washed over my body so strongly that I hardly feel the pain anymore. My eyes focus in on the golden rabbit once more before I pass out at his feet. A blissful slumber I no longer have the determination to wake from.

"Finally, silence." He stares down at my broken form for a moment, probably admiring the handy work both Foxy and he imposed on my now scarred body. "Now, where to stuff you for later...?"


	6. Wakey Wakey

It’s cold. So cold in this dark void. Yet, it envelopes me in a welcoming embrace, keeping me safe from intruders beyond this world’s reach. I can’t feel my limbs. At first it’s scary. All I’ve ever known is having legs with toes and fingers extending from my hands. 

All I’ve ever known...

Did I have a life before this? Where am I now? How did I wind up in such a wonderful place? “Where are you? Where’s my baby girl?” What a strange voice, yet it’s oddly familiar. He’s looking for someone. 

Dad. But why?

Suddenly, images of Springtrap, Freddy, and Chica flash through my mind. Black and white checkered tiles stretching endlessly, coming at me like waves of the deep ocean. When I snap out of my thoughts, the darkness is all that remains. I’m in here, come find me. I don’t want to die. 

Something begins tingling somewhere on my body, but I can’t recognize the location until I have mobility of my fingers. Slowly, I regain control of my body, but the consequence of doing so results in a growing hostility of the void. It’s harder to breathe now and I feel more trapped than I did before. No longer a blanket holding me, I am stuck in what seems like my coffin. My grave.

“Is she dead?”

”Of course not. No one kills cockroaches with ease.”

”Don’t call her that, Fritz. But he’s right, I can hear her faint breathing. She’s just barely holding on.”

“Whatever, Jeremy. It must be easy always being the favorite child.”

Silence...

”Come on, Susie, let’s just go find Gabriel.”

I don’t want to be alone.

...

My eyes regretfully pull open. Though, it doesn’t make a difference because again, there’s only more darkness here and I’m beginning to realize that I am, in fact, trapped inside something large enough to hold me. I can’t move. It’s too heavy and my body is still too weak. I’m not afraid of Springtrap if he comes back. He didn’t kill me last time, so he must not want me dead yet. Not like the others do.

I’m not sure how long I’ve been stuck here, but someone eventually opens the door to whatever room I’m in. I don’t immediately see who it is, but I do recognize artificial lights coming from mechanical eyes. It’s enough light to reveal that I’m peering through holes cut out in some foreign object. I can see the extra parts for the main four animatronics laying about the room on shelves and tables. Guess I’m still here. 

 

Several hours earlier:

 

Springtrap towers over the girl’s body, hand resting under his chin in thought. He knows he needs to move her somewhere safe before the pizzeria’s employees and manager come back in the morning; otherwise, they’ll take her away. Wow, what a lousy night guard. She doesn’t even have a uniform on. Either she isn’t who he originally thought and she’s just some random girl that broke in after losing to some stupid bet or she really is incompetent. He ought to give her more credit though. She got this far without dying. An impressive feat for someone so small compared to these robots. 

Springtrap shakes his head dismissively, deciding he’d rather keep her a bit longer instead of allowing the living humans to find her. He grabs her ankles, flipping the girl onto her stomach so that the gash on her back won’t rub against the unclean floors and get infected. He drags her through the hole and across the restaurant. Of course Freddy’s crew spot him immediately. He’s not quiet nor trying to hide. In fact, he’d flash them a wicked smile if it weren’t already permanently stretched across his face. “What happened? I thought you four were more capable of taking out a little girl?” He laughs devilishly mostly to himself and continues on to the Parts and Services room.

Freddy, the one who assumed leadership of his crew, stands protectively in front of the other three. The golden rabbit has no reason to come for them, but it’s be incredible foolish to let their guard down. Oh how he relishes seeing the look of horror in their eyes. They thought he was gone forever. He was dead, but then... so were they. Yet their killer now stands, very much alive(?) and holding their night guard by the legs. He’s going to be a problem for them in the future. They had every reason to be afraid. 

Meanwhile, blood still trickles from the open wounds on the girl and trails behind the two. He’d have to clean it up afterwards. What a shame. It really does liven up this miserable place. Springtrap holds open the door and pulls the body in. There’s a Freddy suit nearby but it needs to be gutted of its metal beams and cross wires if he wants to use it as a hiding place. Which he does...

Using the raw strength this form gives him, it’s not long before the suit is hollowed and safe enough to place the girl. He shoves the head on last, locking her in. Boy has it been a while since he’s put anyone in one of these. Glee and excitement rushes through him like he was just injected with an adrenaline shot. If he still had veins, he’d feel it coursing through him in the way it used to. How exhilarating. 

He hums a satisfied tune while marching his way to the supply closet Bonnie was oddly fond of. Inside was a mop and some cleaner. No need for bleach. It’s not like anyone will be searching for a body and use black lights to find the stains. Springtrap grabbed it anyways. It would be more fun. It’d be like old times and he’d get to do it in front of the kids. What a sadistic plan. 

Soon he’s back at the blood trail scrubbing it off the floor while on his hands and knees. His puffball tail might shake from time to time. He then uses bleach afterwards to go back over the tiles with the mop. That way it doesn’t remove the gold of his costume. 

“Foxy, I need you to come here.” The rabbit doesn’t look up. He’s still mopping the floor. He's halfway done with the floors. Golly, whoever was in charge of scrubbing the tiles during the day did a piss poor job. Things have certainly changed since he last worked here.

Freddy steps forward, a protective aura about him. Whatever, this doesn’t even phase Springtrap. Not this serial killer. 

“Foxy.” This time, he looks up from his work, resting his arm on top of the mop’s handle as he relaxes against it. He lids his eyes halfway and watches the one eyed fox quizzically as if wanting to see how he’d react. “I would hate to break Freddy a new mouth, but the way he’s standing makes me feel veeeeeery threatened. So, I suggest you come here, Fritz.” Of course he's being sarcastic about being intimidated, but the main point is clearly understood. It's also understood that if the red robotic animal didn't listen a second time, his head would probably be ripped from his body and mounted on the nearest wall. Freddy doesn’t move from his place, but he knows Foxy will. He mentally flinches at the mention of his real name used by his killer, but approaches anyway. “That’s a good fox.”

Springtrap reaches down to pick up the rag he’d used on the floor earlier and now brings it to Foxy’s hook. Unsurprisingly, the red animatronic visibly recoils and almost backs away. How ironic that the power belongs to the rabbit, the fox cowering in fear. Dried blood decorates the shined metal, but it comes off rather easily. 

“I’d tell you to put your hook in the bleach to remove the remnants, but I don’t care.” Springtrap begins carting the supplies away from the party room after he’s all finished covering his tracks, but stops a final time to address the dead children. “Here’s the thing, kiddies, you failed to catch the girl, so I picked up where you screwed up. This one is mine now and if you think about so much as landing another hand on her, I’ll find a way to kill you again and again until you learn your lesson.” Pleased with his speech, he leaves the room. He's always been possessive of his victims. Freddy clutches his microphone tightly, considering throwing it down the western hallway where he’s gone. It won’t matter though. 

“Do you think he’s going to kill her immediately?” Chica glances at the door she last saw the body was disposed of behind. 

Bonnie sighs and finds his place back on stage, ready for the six a.m. clock to go off. “Dead girl walking. If he hasn’t killed her already, it won’t be long now. He doesn’t like keeping victims around. You know that.”

The chicken finally tears her eyes away from the door then glances at her friends. “We should check on her later then.”

Foxy snarls and stalks towards his curtains. “Don’t be stupid. She’s still a night guard and she’s supposed to be dead.” With that, he yanks the purple cloth around the curtain rod. Maybe he’s upset that he failed to finish her himself. Maybe he’s upset that in failing to kill her, he’s sentenced her to a worse fate.

 

Presently:

 

It's Springtrap coming through the door as I figured. He's the only one with colorless glowing eyes. I remember when they used to be a beautiful emerald green when I was little, but now they look as lifeless as ever. I'm not sure if I'm glad to see him or not. At least it means I won't be slain on the spot contrary to what could have happened if the others found me here.

"You caused me quite a bit of trouble earlier. You didn't tell me your father was a cop."

Why is it every time he says something, it's either crucially important or blood chilling? My father was here and I didn't know? How long had I been asleep and what has this monster done to him? I try demanding answers, but I only manage a gurgle and a pained whimper. My arms struggle to push off the ground and help myself stand up, leaving the costume to shift as if it were trying to find the will to rise to its feet. Alas, I crumble back into my stationary position. 

He "humphs" a laugh and nods his head at my unsuccessful attempts. "Good, for a fleeting second, I really thought you died in there. But I'm not lying, your father was here. Brought along the whole crew and searched this place top to bottom. It's a blessing I'd previously cleaned the floors of your mess because he actually tried checking for a struggle and blood! Imagine! And I thought no one would miss you. Haha, you just had to be the daughter of a police officer who's also friends with a decent detective. I thought for sure that guy running around calling himself the manager was going to pee himself. Oh boy, if those kids hadn't been practicing to be such 'innocent' robots for so many years, I'm sure they would have cracked!"

He finds himself in a fit of laughter before long as if he were dominating some kind of mind game against multiple people at once. For a second, I felt a twinge of hope, a glimmer of determination like maybe they'd find me eventually and my dad would hold me the way he used to. Then finally this sick creep could be stopped along with the animals on stage. That was before he started laughing like he's got the upper hand. I guess there's more he has to say, cards up his nonexistent sleeve. 

Finally, he settles down and I swear I can pick up internal fans running somewhere inside him. Probably cooling off his systems after such a strenuous exercise. "You know, I've evaded the law and gotten off the hook countless times before. Your father may try extra hard to find you, but he won't especially if the Fazbear family twists his arm enough. He won't find you." 

'I've evaded the law.' Who was this guy?

He watches me eyes through the mask as I glare hatefully at him. The seething anger is enough for me to muster the strength to speak. "I hate you." My voice comes out hoarse and strained, but it doesn't crack.

"Many do, but that matters little. I'm not trying to gain your meaningless approval." The rabbit steps forward, closing extra space between us. He crouches down to my slumped form and lifts the bear head off the rest of the costume, exposing my angry face. I want to punch him especially when I can tell he'd be smiling if he weren't forced to. "Come on, Doll, you need to drink something or you'll wilt in here like a flower." The mascot head is tucked under his left arm as his right hand outstretches to mine. He's offering to help me up. I still can't move.

I make an angrier face at him, much to his amusement. 

"Don't be such a baby. It's not that heavy. I used to parade around in these things all the time. Look, I still am." He gestures to his fairly run down Spring Bonnie costume. But again, I don't make any inclination to move so much as a hair. This earns an eye roll and an overly dramatic sigh from him. "I didn't realize you were such a princess. Fine." He sets the head down, then digs me out of the suit before tossing me rather ungracefully over his shoulder. "You slept the whole day away. Must've really done a number on you. Haha, they're closing the restaurant for a few days for 'reasons' they won't share with the public. See, even the smallest things people do can make the biggest changes. That kid who was probably going to have a birthday party here with his friends will no longer be able to celebrate with Freddy. Look at what you did." His tone is laced with sarcasm and feigned scolding.

I hardly focus on anything he's saying anymore though. I drown out the rest of the golden animatronic's words and direct my attention to the three characters on stage. They watch me as we enter the room, my heart beginning to race inside my ribs. Bonnie is still clutching his red guitar and Chica holds her cupcake, their eyes full of color. They aren't making an attempt to chase me off, but I'm petrified nevertheless. We're halfway through the party room before Springtrap realizes I'm no longer listening to what he's saying. He's pretty upset that I'm not giving him attention anymore. 

The rabbit uses his free hand to poke at the wound on my back, stealing my focus again. With a hiss and a kick, I turn my head away from the undead band. "Hey, haven't you been listening to me? I could have told I was some mass serial killer and you wouldn't know." He's connecting dots quickly and finally absolves that I've been trained on the performers rather than him. "Oh, them? They won't hurt you. Not when you're with me anyway. See? I told you I'd save you from the monsters." Yeah, well, he failed to save me from himself and he definitely counts as one of those "monsters".

The both of us arrive in the kitchen, some place I've never been before. Springtrap sets me down in a chair stationed by a nearby table then fetches a cup of water. I'm not sure I want to drink anything he gives me especially from this place...When I get out, I'm never touching anything "Freddy" related ever again.

"I hope you're not to hungry. There's plenty around to scavenge for, but I'm not making you anything. You can do that yourself."

I wrap both hands around the glass, deciding I was definitely thirsty enough to drink it anyways. Even if it was from my kidnapper... The entire thing is emptied within seconds. A few precious drops evading my mouth, now cascading down to my chin. "What, can't cook?" I don't know why I bothered replying to him, but I did anyways. 

He leans an elbow on a nearby countertop and finds a suddenly interesting place on the wall to look at. Seems like he's being bashful. What's his problem? "No, I could if that's what I wanted, but I'm not all that familiar with American measurements." If I still had water, I'd spit it out. Really, who was this guy? That had to have been a British accent I caught yesterday before my lights got knocked out. Where else could he have come from with an accent like that? Australia? Yeah, I don't think so. They wouldn't want to come here. 

I almost laugh at him for being ashamed that he doesn't totally understand how we measure ingredients. It's not his fault. America is so weird on its own. We measure in miles, they measure in kilometers. So what? It's not like it's a bad thing. Either way, I can't laugh because my back nearly tears wipe open again. The pain immediately stops me and I grip the table, squinting my eyes shut as if that would put an end to the surges in my nerves. 

"I didn't poison you. So, why are you doing that?" He simply watches me curiously as I pretty much die here at the table because I was going to laugh. I'm not going down like Chrysippus. The guy that died from laughing at his own joke.

I lift a finger, telling him to wait for me to settle before speaking. "My back. It's just hurting right now."

"So? Just heal."

I whip my head around so fast to face him. Did he somehow forget what it was like being alive or something? I grit my teeth and rise to my feet. My eyes clamp shut again as I fight the urge not to groan. My every limb is screaming at me to sit back down, but there's no way in hell I'm doing that while this punk is degradingly calling me "princess," "weak," and pretty much telling me to get over everything I've endured this past twenty-four hours. Physically and mentally. "I'm going back to the Freddy costume. I'm beginning to realize it's far greater company and more comfortable than being around you." My body trudges to the door which, by the way, I open by myself without his help. I don't need him to carry me around or call me names. He did half of this to me to begin with. 

And of course I hear his padded footsteps close behind. This only infuriates me further. He can't leave me alone for two minutes, can he? I guess he wants to make sure I can't leave. I suppose if he felt like keeping me out of his sight, he'd probably cripple me first so that I can't get away when he isn't looking. Better not try that unless I come up with an unbeatable plan first. I'm not the stupid main character that always attempts getting away without a plan and winds up dead or in worse condition. I'm smarter than that. I read Nancy Drew books. "You should at least get the wound cleaned up, Doll. It'll only get infected the longer you stay in your ragged clothes and other filth." 

"I can solve that problem myself. Stop calling me 'Doll.'"

"I like that name. Your face reminded me of a doll before I 'corrected it.'"

My fists clinch at my sides and I walk faster, hoping to put more distance between the animatronic and me, but he matches my pace no problem. I really do hate him.


	7. Old Wounds, New Scars

        I’m glaring at my watch as if it were its fault for saying the time was only three in the morning. I have another three hours of sitting in the dark with these loons. Worse, they don’t know how to shut up for five seconds. Especially Springtrap. I can only hope that’s because he’s been locked in a room for five years with no one to talk to or see. However, it’s rather odd that he can’t stop speaking, but never gives up too much detail about who he was before becoming whatever he is now. He's mysterious and secretive. I’ve only found out he wasn’t born in America, though he moved here at some point in his life. His lack of understanding some things we do here suggests he moved across the sea when he was closer to being an adult than a child. He likes to poke fun at what we do and how weird we are for measuring in our “made up” scales. Especially temperatures. Springtrap hates Fahrenheit. 

        So if he was so happy in Europe, why bother moving here? “Hey, Springtrap, why’d you move so far from home if you were happier there?”

        Previously, I’d tried getting away from him by climbing back into the Freddy suit. Turns out, I don’t know how to get in unless he does it for me which, of course, he wouldn’t help. He said if I was smart, I could figure it out.

        Okay, sorry I don’t specialize in dressing up in strange animal costumes! I don’t want to bust his bubble, but I wouldn’t exactly take pride in knowing how to use these things. Therefore, I settled for sitting in the spare parts room, having been too afraid to re-enter the main party area. He’s not much better company, but it would seem I don’t have a choice. 

        “Happier in Europe? I don’t know if I can honestly say which is better or worse. I had my reasons for leaving. You don’t just cross seas and change your whole life because you feel like it.” Gee thanks, that tells me exactly what I wanted to know. I didn’t already predict that you came here for some reason. Why does he avoid direct answers so much?

        "So... did you leave for a girl or something?" If he's not going to be specific, then I will have to ask better questions.

        He’s back at the door, studying the handle as if he wanted to grab it. He doesn’t and continues fidgeting. Springtrap appears to be getting antsy in here and ignores all other questions. Even with the light on, this is still too small of a place and too similar to the one he’d been trapped in for so long. Whatever, if he’d let me go home, he wouldn’t have to babysit me in this tiny spot. The pressure must have broke him because next thing I know, he’s grabbing the collar of my shirt and dragging me back into the dining area with the stage full of robotic animals. 

        My fingers reflexively reach for his hand, clawing catlike at the fabric hiding everything underneath. For being as old as it is, the golden cloth is durable and doesn’t tear. “No! Not again, let me go-!” Because my hands are doing absolutely nothing to free myself, I use my feet to try gripping the ground but to no avail. As a result something far worse happens in exchange for my thrashing: my back begins splitting open yet again. The scabs were too fresh and fragile to keep the skin from breaking. It’s not a serious injury, but I’m writhing in agony enough to stop fighting. The only thing warm in this restaurant is the blood oozing from behind me.

        “Now look at what you’ve done. Doll, I told you. They can’t hurt you. Stop making such a fuss, it’s getting annoying.” The rabbit yanks my collar rougher and I barely manage to keep myself somewhat upright. He sighs loudly in relief as he “escorts” me out and finds far more open space beyond the doorway. A table decorated with confetti and party hats is randomly selected to drop me off at. “You’re begging for an infection and a worse scar than you were originally going to have. Stay. I’m going to find a new shirt.” And leave me with these four? I don’t think so! My left hand plants firmly on the table while I push up, determined to get to my feet. Springtrap lands one of his own hands on my shoulder, forcibly shoving me back down to the table. “Stop.” This time, he sends a glare formidable enough to send chills down my spine.

        I’m too intimidated and frustrated to look at him anymore. My eyes shamefully search the floor for something else to watch until he walks away. When I’m certain he’s gone and I can no longer hear the metal joints creaking nearby, I glance back to the stage. I’m not even surprised to see all three turned towards me. I’m sure if I turned around, Foxy would be watching through the curtains. But he’s the scariest of them all, so I don’t look at him. Their hateful staring is leaving me in an uncomfortable position especially since I got a job here in the first place for these mascots. Then, I came back a second night for the kids this time. “What?” It’s my turn to glare. I’ve done nothing, but love these characters all my life. Freddy’s Caribbean blue colored eyes squint at me in response to my question. “You’ve had plenty to say before this. I’m sure no one has ripped out your voice box or ruined the prerecorded conversations you have. So, stop looking at me like I’m saying the most unbelievable crap.” My arms fold over my chest as I turn away from the beast and his friends. Kinda getting fed up with this treatment. I’ve been trapped in this pizzeria for an entire day. Most of which I’d been knocked out as a sub sequential result of my injuries. 

        The bear blinks and turns his head to glance at Bonnie as if he’d know what to say. No, of course not. The indigo rabbit purposely avoids the leader’s gaze, mindlessly strumming his guitar. Oh look, my mini plush is attached to it. Freaking Bonnie, man. I try to turn back to him with an angry face for stealing my keychain version of him, but I can’t. 

        “Why’d you come back? Didn’t we scare you?” Finally, Freddy is ready to talk. He asks the dumbest question imaginable in this situation, but it’s a start. 

        “Of course you scared me! I didn’t want to come back, I swore I wouldn’t. If I hadn’t found out about the disappearances of five missing children, I’d be at home, with my dad! Thinking about how much of an idiot I was for not listening to him!” I don’t know why I’m spilling my guts to these things. It’s just that all the regret and rage built up, blasting through the floodgates. I really want to see him again... I almost start crying before the sound of padded feet march their way back into the room. Well, I certainly didn’t wish for him-

        “Seems your entire uniform was in the office. Did you even go back there once? Doesn’t matter anymore, turn around.” Springtrap comes up to where I’m sitting. I turn away meekly and leave my back to him. That quickly changes when he starts lifting up me torn clothing! Quite frankly, I’m not letting a dude I barely know strip me. 

        Whirling around, I tug the cloth back down, cheeks flaring red. “What do you think you’re doing?” The golden rabbit stands dumbfounded for a second, his hands frozen in place as if he were still holding my ruined top I had just ripped from his hands. 

        At last, he regains his bearings and reaches for my shirt again. “What does it look like I’m doing, idiot? I need to get this off to clean your wound. You need a new shirt!” I struggle against his force, pushing back with what little might I have left. Golly, if there was ever a time to redeem themselves, now would be a great time! Rather, the crew watches me struggle. Might as well bring in the freaking popcorn! 

        This is a losing battle, but worth the fight for my dignity. I aim to kick him, but he’s quick to grab my ankle and lift it so I fall back into my seat. If it weren’t for my other foot being on the tiled floor and my hands clutching onto the chair for support, I’d be on the ground by now. “I’m not going to stand here naked in a kid’s pizzeria!”

        I’m fairly certain I hear him snort. He’s still holding my ankle way up, so I can’t move. “Hardly. Oh, I’m so turned on at the sight of your exposed back. You have no idea.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm. He’s tired of putting up with my stubborn and rebellious antics following every action he performs. “Fine then, be that way.” He's still not letting my leg go. His head snaps toward the stage where the kids stand. “Chica! You need to get her shirt off and help her get this scratch cleaned up.” Oh God- I’ll take Springtrap back now. 

        “Wait-! It’s fine. Not them, please not them!”

        Chica reluctantly steps off her stand and makes her way to our table, cupcake in hand. It’s watching me. Her magenta irises leave a pinkish glow against the shadows as she stops next to my kidnapper. At last, my foot is dropped and the rabbit mutters a “thank you” before backing away, leaving me with the yellow chicken. She sets her robotic dessert upon the table, then turns back to me. Making a swirling motion with her hand, she signals me to turn around. Everyone’s still watching me- this doesn’t help at all. All I wanted was privacy. Thanks, you stupid rabbit. 

        The bloodied cloth comes over my head and is dropped on the table. Something sits on the chair behind me and I can feel the table sagging under the weight as well. Must be the robotic chicken. Springtrap must have brought in a wet rag and some minor medical supplies (that’s all they had lying around). She’s using the rag to wipe away the dry and fresh blood from my body. I jump each time the rag comes in contact with my back, but I can’t tell if it’s because the water is cold or if it’s my unease of having an animatronic that dragged me by the hair down a hallway behind me. My hands anxiously rest in my lap as I wait for it to be over, unease lifting the last bit of food left in my body to the back of my throat. My body quivers until I realize something is being repeatedly stuck to my back in several places along the tear Foxy left in my skin. My back straightens and I attempt to turn around to see what she’s doing, but her hands turn me back around by my shoulders. 

        Someone else approaches from behind me again and I'm sure I already know who it is. “Chica, what are you doing?” I gulp and slip a hand behind my back, trying to feel for what’s back there. Nevertheless, she pushes my hand away. 

        “Bandaids.” Is all she says. She’s grabbing for the uniform shirt I was supposed to wear for work and holds it up behind me so I can slip my arms through the holes. I guess the shirt was unbuttoned already. 

        Springtrap is laughing at us. I guess I would be too if someone put bandaids all the way down my back. She’s basically a kid after all. How would she know? She’s doing the best to be “nurse like” and if he wanted to do it right, he should have done it himself. 

        I guess I did tell him off...

        But that’s besides the point!

        After I’ve buttoned the shirt up, I turn around to face the two and thank Chica for her help. When I don't thank Springtrap, he takes the opportunity to speak up again. "We don't have much time left before your 'shift' is over. Do you know what happens when six a.m. comes around, Doll?" My heart catches in my throat as he leans down to my level. His one good ear falls forward and almost taps the top of my head. I can recall the events of two nights ago. Foxy had nearly killed me, but as the clock rang six, the animatronics seemed to have regained their senses and returned to their spots. "Considering you're not actually working here anymore and you have nowhere to go, you'll need a place to hide until we wake at midnight." So... he's saying they're no longer possessing these robotic suits unless it's between the hours of midnight and six? 

        Realization hits me square in the face. I almost can't control my glee! I could escape while they aren't in control, find my dad, and shut down Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for good. 

        Springtrap doesn't need to see a smile gracing my face to know what I'm thinking. He closes more space between us until our faces are merely inches apart. He's so close that I swear I can just barely make out something inside the sockets of his mascot's head... "If you think about leaving, I'll follow you home one night and rip you into smiling shreds. Then, I'll leave you displayed for your incompetent father."

        "You can't keep me here forever!"

        Chica jerks her head in unnaturally angles, cracking and clanking metal parts halt my train of thoughts. Then, she slams her hand down on the table, shaking the plastic and nearly cracking it under her force. "We didn't have a choice. Don't act so upset that you're stuck with us."

        Behind her, I can see Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy approaching. "We can be a good family."

        "Don't you like us?"

        "I miss having a family."

        "What's wrong with us?"

        "Are we not good enough for you?"

        I can't breathe- I press my back against the back of my chair, trying to get away from the monsters enclosing in on me. Springtrap allows the four to get closer as he steps back. He shakes his head at me dejectedly. "What a shame. Now that they want you alive, you wish they'd rather kill you so you never have to see them again. How insulting." A feigned hand settles on his chest. "It's not like we chose this life."

        Foxy raises his hook and turns to his companions. "We have a bit more time. I say we just kill the lass and leave her." The fox turns back to me, his jaw opened as wide as the air cylinders in his head permit. He acts like he's about to lunge at me. I whimper and hide my head between my knees, but when nothing happens, I peek back out. He wanted to see my reaction. "Aw, not so tough now, are ye?"

        Even Bonnie hovers in a hostile manner over me. "Where's your pepper spray?"

        "Stop it. She has no choice but to stay with us, so stop." It's Freddy this time. He's stalking back to the stage on his own, top hat drooping with shame. He hates what he's become, but he hates that he can't change it even more.

        For a moment, the others pause as if they'd stopped working, then they too head back to their places. Chica watches both Springtrap and me for a minute longer before she follows her friends away from the party tables.

        "Ah, kids. So temperamental and they can never make up their minds. Look at what you did to these poor children. Really, well done. You've managed to surprise me two nights in a row, darling. You ought to be ashamed." Springtrap is back at my side, bumping me with his elbow as if this were a joke. "Listen, this place isn't opening back up until they make sure I'm locked in the back room again. I will not be returning there anymore. I'll see this place destroyed before they lock me up a second time. The least you can do is play along in the meantime. It's not so hard. We've been doing it for years."

        I'm shaking, my eyes are spastically glancing from robot to robot, but I rise to my feet anyways. My hands clench at my sides. There's no chance I can run away in this condition, but I can at least stand my ground. I want no part in this freak show and pretend "dollhouse." "I'm not some toy to be used when you feel like it. It's not my fault something terrible happened to you all! You cannot hold me accountable for an accident that took place before my time. Back when I was your age!" I turn to face the crew on the stage, desperately trying to make them understand how I feel. "I came here to help you and find out what happened. I can't do it if I'm your hostage." 

        A golden hand crashes against my mouth, slamming my mouth shut and forcing me against Springtrap's chest. Once again, he's choking the air out of my lungs. The rabbit sighs and tilts his head, groaning behind me. "You've gotten far too comfortable here. It's time I remind you that you do as I say and not the other way around. You're not a hero, you're not helping anybody by acting out. If you want to 'help us,' then do as I damn well say. Tomorrow, you and I are going on a field trip because it's no longer safe for me to stay here during the day. Today, you're going to stay put in your suit. Can't sleep? I'll make you. One more step out of line and I'll end your misery."

        I couldn't cry anymore even if I wanted to. My tear ducts are dry despite that one glass of water earlier. Black spots fill my vision, they dance across my line of sight and blot out the animatronics I once loved so dear. It feels like Springtrap is using is other hand to run his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

        "I like it when you fight for your life. So much spirit. You're not even screaming which makes this even more special. Go to sleep, Doll. I'll see you in a few hours." Much like last night, I find myself forcibly put back to sleep.


	8. Easter Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         Aye! This is not canon to the story. I know some of you may not celebrate Easter and if you'd prefer to skip this chapter, don't worry. Again, it's not canon to the story and you don't need to read this to understand future chapters. Just an Easter one shot that's meant to be cute and fun. A special addition to my weekly updates. I hope you all enjoy this little read and have a great Easter weekend! 
> 
> ~Mare

        I'm on dayshift. I've been working at this pizzeria for nearly a year now and the excitement glowing in a child's eyes when they see Freddy on stage still never gets old. Currently, I've been stationed at the arts and crafts area. This is where kids have made plate pals and cute little drawings of their favorite characters. We sometimes hang the best ones on the walls for everyone else to see. But today is Easter and there's cute little rabbits, eggs, and baby chick coloring pages laying around. We have an egg dying stand and you can even make rabbit ears if you wanted. It's too bad the animatronics are no longer allowed to walk around unattended anymore or else it'd be especially cool to have Chica or Bonnie helping the kiddos create something.

        Instead, I sit in a seat next to a little red haired boy. His hair is especially curly and his tiny cheeks are peppered with freckles. "Look! It's Foxy on the egg!" He holds his coloring page up to me to reveal a funky looking Foxy inside one of the pre-drawn eggs. I can't help but giggle. 

        "Do you want to show him what you drew. I think Foxy will appreciate it."

        "Not yet, it's not finished." 

        "Alright, alright. Let me know when you're ready and we'll go show off your picture." I smile genuinely, then leave my seat. It's true, I may not be a huge fan of kids, but they have their moments. I cannot deny that. 

        Now, I stand by the headband making kits. I already have a nice headband. They have springs on top with little golden rabbits on the ends of the springs. That way every time I move, they bounce around on my head. I bought these at the store a couple days back, I just couldn't say no. Sherry, one of the waitresses, steps beside me and tugs at one of the rabbits so that it swings back and forth. "You already have one of those, why are you making more, (y/n)?" She's smirking, one hand on her hip.

        "It's for the kids. Extras in case they can't make their own." That's a lie of course. This is a special headband that I'm saving for someone else, but I can't tell her that. Sherry seems to buy my act and rests a hand on my shoulder while I work on my project. A new swarm of kids crowd around this art station, fighting for the supplies we have laid out. The anxiety of being in the middle of so many young people scares Sherry back to the kitchen. There's only adults in there. 

        It's a good thing I've just about finished my piece. It has two rabbit ears attached with a fine velvet fabric layer encasing the artificial appendages. They only had purple velvet left, so hopefully that's okay- The inner ears have gold sparkles and sequins. It looks good for what the pizzeria had! Proud of my creation, I side step to the egg dying stand. Here I make four adorable eggs, one with each animal representing the different animatronics. Neat, yet simple designs are traced into the eggs before I dip them in their dyes. They'll have to dry, but it doesn't take longer than two minutes maybe. 

        "Hey, (y/n)! We've got a carrot cake and extra snacks in the back. It's first come, first serve." That would be Todd. He's always looking out for me and heck yeah, free cake? Why am I even still standing here? Grabbing my eggs and prized headband, I head into the break room where I find my fellow coworkers gathered around a table, plates in hand.

        Josh immediately finds me and points to the items I've created. "Dude, why all the eggs and stuff? Aren't those for the kids?" 

        "Mhmm, I told ya she was up to no good, boys. But no one believes little ol' me." I didn't even notice Sherry. There she is touching up her golden locks in a little mirror she set up in the break room. It was against boss' rules, but he never comes in here to notice anyways.

        "Yeah, bro." I shake my head all sassy like right back at his pointed finger. "They might be. Now I want my cake."

        Todd is already slicing a piece for me. "Already on it, sweetheart. Calm yourself. You're not you when you're hungry."

        "Pfft, whatever. Don't tell me what I know." I can't help but laugh. These three are my pals. Having to work with them all the time has really brought us together these past few months. I'm just lucky none of them turned out to be jerks.

        Our shifts continue on like this for many more hours, but I plan on staying a little longer tonight as I usually do. It's Easter and I want to celebrate it with my favorite animatronics. All five. I sit on top of one of the party tables with a little Easter basket at my side. The colored eggs I made are resting inside and the headband is in my hand. At last, the watch on my wrist reads midnight, but I don't need a clock to tell when the kids are awake.

        "(Y/n)! You waited for us tonight!" Chica hurries off the stage, hardly noticing the rabbits on my head. 

        Foxy approaches on my left. He, of course, notices immediately. "I thought you didn't have a favorite kid. Are they little Bonnies or Springtraps?" His hook pokes at the mini animals bouncing on springs. They rock under his contact.

        "No no, I just picked them because they were cute. Look, I made you guys some Easter eggs! There's still some left over crafts if you guys want to celebrate Easter with me." I flash a bright smile at the two, Bonnie and Freddy make their way over as well. 

        Chica claps her hands together and Bonnie's ears perk up. They are definitely the most childish out of the four and would certainly appreciate this more than Freddy and Foxy might. Freddy picks at the basket and finds his egg with a little bear cub on it. This one has a tiny top hat resting on the egg. I managed to glue it on before a kid snagged it. "Crafts you say... Where might we find these said 'crafts?'"

        I snicker and point to the eastern hallway near the gift shop where I originally found my favorite little Bonnie plush. Freddy's crew stalks towards the stations. Tomorrow morning, we'll have to put them up before the day officially starts, but for now, let them play and feel like kids again. I'm still sitting on the table, my head turned so I can watch them leave them room. In that time, I pick up a new set of feet making their way to my spot. With a smile on my face, I turn back to greet him.

        "(Y/n)."

        "Hey, Springtrap." I beckon him to me, not that he wasn't already walking this way. "Look, I made you something. Lean down so I can reach, please." The golden rabbit skeptically stares at the object in my hands.

        He recoils slightly once he realizes I want to put the rabbit ears on his head. "You're not going to make me wear a sparkly headband, are you? (Y/n), please." He shakes his head disapprovingly. 

        "Oh, come on, Springs! Look, I'm wearing rabbits on my head. They look like you! I made this one for you, pleeeeeeeeeease!" Puppy eyes are out tonight. I even tilt my head for extra magic. This... actually proves very effective on him. Springtrap groans outwardly, then leans down. At this gesture, I bestow upon him, thy bunny ears! "I hope you like purple because that's all they had left."

        "I like purple, yes. I just didn't expect to have four ears." He's standing straight again. His right arm outstretches to boop the soft bunnies on my head. "It's cute." Silence. "Where did everyone else go?"

        "Mmm, they went to dye some eggs and color. I should check on them- Wouldn't want that dye getting on their fur, haha. I wouldn't hear the end of it." I slip off the table. I know Springs is going to follow behind me. The thought is only confirmed when I hear his footsteps matching my pace so that he remains beside me the whole way to the other animatronics. When we reach the others, Bonnie and Foxy are arguing (unsurprisingly).

        "Don't you hurt my rabbit! He's mine!" Bonnie is holding a chocolate rabbit in gold foil wrapping. Foxy is hovering over him and trying to snatch the treat.

        "Yar! I got him first, he's mine to do whatever I please!" 

        Freddy is trying to calm the two and bring peace. Poor guy is probably the wisest and most mature out of all of them. He can't seem to keep order though. Meanwhile, Chica is too busy carefully using one of those metal egg holding things to lay an egg in the orange dye. It's total chaos. "(Y/n), please help me-" Freddy is pleading for assistance while his friends fight over some chocolate. They can't even eat it! 

        Before I can step in, the two struggle so hard for possession of the item that they crush it. Both the fox and the rabbit pause and stare at the destruction they caused. All of us, even Chica turns around to witness the accident, the death of a chocolate friend. It's Springtrap's laughter that pulls us out of our trance. At least he doesn't have anything rude or snarky to say like he usually does.

        "Look at what you've done, Bonnie. It's all yer fault! I found him first and ye broke the lad."

        "You were going to break him anyways! I was just trying to protect him!"

        "Guys, guys!" I step in, my hands outstretched to keep them apart. The robots turn away from one another and cross their arms stubbornly. Ugh... kids. Remember how I said I didn't like kids much? "Look, it was an accident. Bonnie, that was Foxy's. You shouldn't have taken it from him in the first place. Foxy, you shouldn't be so mean. You guys are friends, practically brothers by this point. Come one, let me see you guys hug it out."

        Foxy whirls around to face me and shakes his head. "There's no way!" Bonnie is already turned back around, his arms are out and awaiting a hug. "No. Way."

        "Come on, Foxy, I said you need to hug it out. You guys love each other, don't be mad or fight." Chica is laughing with Freddy, the two are back to dying eggs. A few came out really well. But anyways, after a few more stubborn moments, the fox finally hugs Bonnie. Remember how I also said kids have their moments? Yeah, this is what I meant. They can actually be cute sometimes. Someone's hand rests on my shoulder. When I look back, I can see it's just Springs. Now that everyone's settled down, we can relax again. "There's more chocolate bunnies. I'll fetch them in a second. Thank you guys for working it out." 

        Foxy and bonnie mutter amongst themselves and Chica finishes her project. "A happy family."

        Yes, happy Easter.


	9. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is so disorienting. Guys, I just want to point that I wrote this story and was publishing it on other websites before I got invited to join Ao3. So, this website is trying to catch up to where I everyone else is in the story. I'm sorry! On the bright side, you guys get to binge the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Lives ~ Andrew Belle
> 
> Forget all the times that you sat, felt sorry for yourself
> 
> 'Cause that's done I hope that you're falling for me and not just for my wealth
> 
> 'Cause there's none
> 
> My heart's speeding up so I think that we should take it slow
> 
> Oh no,
> 
> I think we should try to see just how far this thing can go
> 
> Oh, oh

        The police came back. I know they did because I woke during the day. They know I’m here somewhere because Herbie, my car, has been parked out front of the restaurant for several days unattended. I overheard someone saying they were going to have it hauled off and searched yet again. Worse, I’ve been pronounced missing. There’s no trace of my presence anywhere and because I haven’t been in the office like I should have been, there’s no fingerprints. No proof I even made it into the building especially considering my Fazbear security outfit has been sitting unused for several days. They did, however, notice the absence of my uniform shirt which I bear now. Springtrap gave it to me. This detail proved unhelpful because when the boss was questioned with who tampered with my outfit, he easily blamed the animatronics since they are in “free roam at night” for... reasons and they could have possibly snagged it. Since I never touched the material or left a loose hair on it, they’ll never find which shirt it may have been. 

        Meanwhile, I was trapped in the parts and services room yet again. I was awake. But to ensure I didn’t make a sound, I found a cloth neatly tied against my mouth. I can’t speak, I can’t even stand while this costume weighs me down. Hopeless and helpless, I remained here as I was told, dreading the time I had left before the animatronics woke. 

        That time has come once more. I guess we’d be heading out today, Springtrap and I. Yesterday, he said it was no longer safe for him to dwell here during the day hours and wouldn’t risk them finding me either. That’s not fair for me. They want me trapped with them in a monstrous place full of haunted robots for the rest of my life. That also means they’ll kill me at any point. No one said I had to live for many more years to come just “the rest of my life.” I’ve been here for days and I still don’t know what happened to these people or why they started haunting this kids’ entertainment and family restaurant. Point is: I suck at mystery solving and I wasn’t given a fair chance. 

        At last, someone opens the door to my room. I’m surprised to find it isn’t Springtrap though. It’s Freddy. He crouched down to my level and peers into the mask, using his light up eyes to check if I’ve woke. I have, obviously, and squint against the harsh light. “I mean no offense, but I think I wear this look a little better than you, ma’am.” His voice is somewhat humored.

        For a moment, I stare at him with confusion. Then I recall I’m trapped in a hollowed Freddy suit.

        Well, it’s not funny.

        He must sense that I’m uncomfortable because he’s no longer “smiling” the way he seemed to before. “Alright, let’s go. You haven’t eaten, so Chica is finishing up a pizza." Freddy grips the mascot's head and removes it though not as skillfully as Springtrap would have. Once free of the bear costume, I stand to my feet. The sudden usage of my legs after so many hours of sitting nearly causes my knees to buckle, but I grab a nearby shelf with Bonnie's head on it to stabilize myself.

        Freddy is reaching for the door to open it, but I can't let him leave yet. I need to find out what happened that was so devastating, it caused these children to remain here for eternity. "Wait!" 

        Freddy immediately switches his eyes to black sockets with white pinpricks in the middle. God... I hate that look. Shivers dance down my spine while I battle the overwhelming mortality I'm feeling right now. He scans the room for whatever caused me to scream so suddenly. Nothing. By the time the bear turns back to me, his eyes have returned to normal.

        "Sorry... I just wanted to ask you something before you left." I look down and twiddle my fingers to ease my nervousness, though it doesn't seem to make a difference. "Something horrible happened to you and the others. Even Springtrap. I... wanted to ask how you wound up in those suits like... this." By the end, I've lifted my gaze back to the brown bear. He remains silent for a long time.

        I immediately regret asking him and almost try taking it back, but the robot interjects before I can. "We saw you in the manager's office, you know?" How? They're asleep by day and you can't see the stage from the manager's office door. That's impossible. "You stole some newspapers, didn't you? Maybe you should try giving them a second look. I bet if you checked his room again, you might also find some information on Springtrap too." Freddy takes a step closer to me which in turn I step back and attempt shrinking. "Don't let the rabbit catch you." Oh no! Those papers are at home and I can't go back there.

        He turns on his heels and exits the room. I stand in the dark, goosebumps running up my arms with the information I was given. So, I should check the main office again, but Springtrap can't know? He somehow knew I broke in there last time. That was BEFORE I'd even broken the wall down to his hidden space. How can I get away with it this time?

        "(Y/n)! Get out here!"

        Crap, I need to go. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I also leave that space. It seems Chica's already finished baking the pizza and has a slice left on a plate. It's pepperoni. "I never liked veggies, so I didn't put any on your pizza either." Chica places a cup of water on the table too. Wow, this pizza was certainly cut funny, but who am I to complain? Muttering a "thanks", I dig in, no hesitation. Springtrap's presence is hardly noticed while he watches me eat. Um... it's awkward. In fact, they're all watching me.

        I clear my throat, having eaten to my fill, but now their piercing gazes, are really bothering me. I down the cup of water while keeping my eyes on the animatronics. They haven't made a sound and I'd almost believe they were turned off if they weren't blinking from time to time. "So... Why are you guys acting so weird?" 

        "None of us have made pizza from scratch before, we did our best." Bonnie was standing almost directly behind me, but now comes forward with his hand on my shoulder. He's examining my now empty plate carefully to make sure I left not even a crumb. I'll be honest, it was pretty greasy, but that's the basic culture of these restaurants. If the pizza isn't greasy and if it's really great tasting, something's very wrong.

        My index finger is lifted slightly as I prepare to declare my opinion, but I'm cut off by Springtrap. "We need to go now. I need to find a suitable place to stay during the day. Doll, come." He's beckoning me like a dog. I suppose he didn't want to hear my criticism.

        "Do I need anything?" I rise to my feet, scanning the area for the off chance I might spot the baseball bat I brought with me several nights ago. Maybe I could hit Springtrap with it while we're away. Alas, my eyes don't spot the blunt object. They must have hid it in case the cops found it laying on the stage. Also, Springtrap's hidden room has been covered up already. It's not how I originally found it, however. Someone placed the arcades I discovered inside the room just outside the doorway to conceal the secretive place. They don't work, so it is suspicious, but when the restaurant is shut down, the screens for all the games are turned off as well. "Did you...?" I turn back to ask the golden animatronic if he was responsible for hiding the damage. He shook his head negatively then gestured towards the exit. Seems he's not interested in any of my questions either.

        Huff.

        "There's nothing you need that you don't already have on you. Let's go." I follow obediently, casting one more glance at the door and the other four animatronics I'll be leaving behind for now. I haven't been outside for days- It'll feel nice to have the crisp spring air of the night brushing against my face. Speaking of brushes... I really need one for my hair and teeth. I'd tell Springtrap he could use one too, but I don't imagine he'd laugh. 

        Together, we head down the hallways to the glass doors on the building. They're locked from the outside, so we have no issue exiting. "At last." I raise my hands to the starlit sky, absorbing the fresh air and moonlight for the first time in nearly a hundred hours. A smile graces my face, eyes shutting in pure joy. I feel freedom washing over my body until a voice brings me back to Earth. His voice. Suddenly, I'm reminded that I may as well be chained to this character. I'm not free.

        "You act like you haven't seen the sky in years. I haven't seen the sky in years. Let's go." Just like that, my smile is replaced with a frown. If he's so upset for being stuck in one place for so long, you'd think the guy would enjoy being out here a little more.

        Springtrap is already walking around the building to get to the back, so I have to catch up. "What's your deal? Aren't you glad to be out here?" I march up beside him and try to get a look at his face in hopes of detecting even the slightest of emotions, but there's just nothing. I guess he can't shift his face anyhow, but maybe his eyes would give away something he might be feeling. Still, nothing. He doesn't acknowledge me and simply presses on.

        Only when I stop watching, does he finally speak up. "So, what? The sky is everywhere. Notice how I can clearly see it while I walk." Unsurprisingly, he's seething with sarcasm and annoyance. I ought to keep asking questions just to piss him off, but it might end badly for me. Thus, I hold my tongue for once and follow him out of town. He seems to know where he’s going. Not much has changed in the five years he’d been gone anyways. There’s trees peppering the land for miles, yet the idea of getting lost in them doesn’t deter the rabbit. He simply pushes on until he finds a clearing. It’s far enough away from the pizzeria that police won’t stumble across us, but not too far that we won’t make it back. 

        “Have you been here before?” There’s perfectly grown grass in this patch surrounded by pines. I take a nice spin, absorbing my surroundings before laying on the ground. It’s so soft like a blanketed mattress or a kitten's fresh baby fur. Comfier than anything I’ve been sleeping on these past few days. 

        When Springtrap doesn’t immediately answer, I’m not surprised. He’s avoided just about every topic I brought up since I’ve been here. The rabbit does eventually sit down though. He’s running a withered hand over the tops of the grass blades, simply watching them bend under his pressure. “I’ve been here. I’m not far from my own home. If only I could just...” Springtrap stares into the void of forest between him and what may be the direction of his old home. He sighs, having fallen silent again. 

        This is the perfect opportunity to ask more about who he used to be. Freddy was dropping hints that I should look deeper into his past, but without getting caught. For now, I’ll try to learn what I can from what he’s willing to tell me. “So, you lived over here.” Nodding my head, I pluck at the grass trying to appear as though I was starting a casual conversation. 

        He’s not stupid. It’s not like I thought he was, but I’m beginning to realize just how difficult this interrogation would be. Springtrap holds his head in the palm of his hand, elbow on his knee while watching me. He’s clearly not enthused to answer or play more of my games. “No shit. Really? I live here? Amazing. Why would I want to have a house near where I worked?” 

        Okay, okay, I get it. But he did not have to go overboard with that answer. Geez, rude. I huff and sit back up, now I’m glaring back at him. “Obviously, but I’m trying to ask why you chose this town. Was it a small house? Seems like it if you’re a little ways off roads.” Deductive reasoning is all I have to rely on if I’m to explain why I’m asking such random questions. 

        “I didn’t choose to live in this town. I guess on my own volition I did, but it wasn’t my first pick.” So someone else chose for him? Or maybe certain circumstances left him with this as the only option. “It was a fairly decent sized home. Had everything I needed. We had closets too.” 

        Closets? Why does that matter? Of course there’s closets. I almost retort that back, but I realize several crucial things and immediately shut my mouth. Firstly, he’s European. They don’t typically have closets because many places require you to pay taxes on them. Closets are an American thing. Second, he said “we.” “Family brought you to this town?” I stop poking at the dirt and focus more intently on him. I might actually get more information out of the possessed animatronic than I thought. 

        “Mmm... I suppose you could say that.” I wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t. GAHHHH. I’m two steps away from picking up these grass shreds I made and throwing it at him. Someone else dig into his past because I’m giving up! “You look so disappointed, Doll. Your face is getting red with irritation.” I must have been making a face because he had no trouble reading me. “If you wanted to know something, you could have just asked.”

        I feel my jaw drop with frustration. My hands raise up and I have to refrain from making a choking gesture in his direction. “Wow, because this whole time I haven’t been asking already!” With a groan, I fall back into the grass and stare up at the stars. They’re beautiful and relaxing to watch. Especially when the only other option is to watch the decaying robotic suit that’s currently laughing at my ever increasing anger. He scoots closer just to see my ticked off facial features which I turn away. Screw off. 

        “Fine, fine. Yes, it was family. Are you happy now? You can stop acting like a brat.” He waits for me to turn back around, but I don’t. I’m aware I’m pushing several limits he’s clearly implied the past few days I’ve known him. I’ve received my share of beatings and scares to know. “I used to be married.”

        What? Who’d marry this guy? My eyes open is surprise and I turn around hoping he’d share more. For once, I’m rewarded. “She’s the reason I moved across the sea and found myself in this town. She lived in England with me for so many years and had gotten homesick.” 

        Would I be pressing too hard if I asked if he missed her or knew where she went? Maybe a name? “I wonder if I met her. This isn’t a big town after all. I lived with my mother for a long while. Moved back with my dad not long after, but I’m still familiar with this place.” 

        “I doubt you knew her. She actually left before I met this fate. I don’t know where she is now. Not that I care anyway.” My face is blank. I don’t know how to respond or what to say. What could have happened to make her leave him? Especially in her own hometown. 

        I’ve only scraped the surface of this guy's history, but I still don’t know about him. “That must’ve been hard.” How did he handle it? He seems just fine, but I can’t tell. He has, literally, a steely exterior that I can’t break through. 

        “Maybe. I had something else to mourn over. I ran out of heart to care about what she did afterwards.” 

        “...What happened?”

        ”There was an accident. My fault, I know. I lived with it and tried to amend the situation, but she didn’t approve or like how I handled it. That’s all I want to say about the subject.” Springtrap lays down as well. He sighs and watches the sky silently. I can work with his answers, I suppose. It'd be a real score if I knew what his real name is. It’d be kind of weird if his mom named him “Springtrap,” so I’m betting it’s not that. 

        “You know my name. You even know my dad by this point. What’s your name? Wait- I bet I can guess!” The mechanical rabbit groans outwardly and waits for a guess. He knows I probably won’t guess correctly, but whatever!

        ”Sebastian!”

        ”I’m offended. Do I look like a Sebastian? I’m no pompous fool.” 

        Yikes... terrible guess that wasn’t even close. What’s a popular British boy name? “Mmm... Lucas, Harry, James? How about Jack?”

        "I know about a thousand Jacks. My name isn’t that overused and trite.” He hisses that last part out. Guess he doesn’t like many Jacks. 

        So he says his name isn’t too popular... it’s nothing pompous sounding... and it’s British? He seems like he was a sophisticated guy. Simple but bright. 

        I got it!

        ”How does William sound...?”

        For a moment, he doesn’t say anything. I worry I overly confidently said the name and he’s got another smart comment to toss my way, but he doesn’t. Instead, he finally looks over and nods. 

        I freaking guessed it right! Ah, I’m a genius! I deserve a reward or something because I was RIGHT. I’d dance if I wasn’t so self conscious about doing that in the middle of the woods with a robotic guy. For now, I settle with sitting upright once more.  “That’s a nice name. I should have said it first.”

        "Yes, well, enough with the questions. You know too much already.” He sits upright as well, ear falling forward slightly. His eyes are half lidded and he’s hunching forward. I don’t like that look- “I’m going to have to kill you now. Too bad, it was fun while it lasted.” 

        Now, I'm sure my eyes are as wide as dinner plates. Fight or flight is kicking in as my heart begins to pump the released adrenaline through my bloodstream. Is he joking? He has to be-

        Every time I think I’m getting somewhere, this guy threatens to kill me. William threatens to kill me. It sounds much worse picturing him as a person as opposed to a monster. I immediately rise to my feet, whipping around and dart for the trees. Alas, he grabs my ankle and yanks so hard, I have no time to react appropriately. My arms come up to my face to break the fall. He pulls me back by the ankle to where we were sitting. Flipping onto my back, I kick wildly unlike I had at the pizzeria. This time, I fully intend to get away because I'm already outside the restaurant, not far from home.

        "Shh... relax, relax." I know screaming pisses him off to the point that he'll probably break my spine in response and I highly doubt anyone could hear me. Thus, I refrain from using my voice and continue throwing attacks his way. I land a nice kick to his hand. If he were still simply a human, it would have crushed his bones. He's not. The rabbit keeps pulling me closer, gripping from my ankle, my shin, then my thigh until fighting is totally fruitless. He's got me again. "Relaaaax, I was kidding." Bullcrap. You can't make jokes like these after having a history of trying to murder me. His hands stroke my hair in a soothing manner, built it doesn't work. I try pushing off his chest, but freak when the material bows under the pressure, causing it to cave in. Then, the golden chest piece makes a loud POP sound as it punches back out into its normal shape. My head backs away from his chest in surprise while he laughs hysterically at my horrified expressions. "Haha, that's new." He's now rubbing where the popping had come from.

        "Why do you like seeing me so scared all the time? It's horrible and demented." I sit shaking in fear, my voice cracked a bit. While I'm no longer fighting him, Springtrap still keeps one hand on my shoulder to prevent me from running a second time. He's still laughing at my actions and my stupid voice for failing to sound composed. 

        "I like it. It's funny." What a psychopath. I better note this and store it in my brain somewhere. It could have been one of the reasons his ex wife left him. Finally, he's settled down enough to look me in the eyes. "Are you scared of me?" I swallow hard, intimidated by the intense gaze. I think he wants me to say yes, I'm terrified. It's the honest answer. But... he seems to find joy in seeing me cowering like an animal in his own demonic way. 

        I try to formulate a response before his patience runs through, but it's difficult when he's staring at me like that. It's strange... since I have to look up at him slightly, it almost looks like his silver eyes could be up there with the stars. They match. I can feel his hand that rests on my shoulder now tensing with anticipation. Whatever I answer with could change the outcome of future interactions. "I guess... I'm curious." 

        That answers his question more than he bargained for. Not only did I tell him I am afraid, but I told him that even despite my fear, I keep coming back because he interests me. "Curious about... me?" His stare drops for a moment, then wanders back up to my eyes. His hand slips from my shoulder, gliding down to my upper arm and elbow. My own coming up to grip his arm as well. I can't let go. It's like I suddenly can't take control of the moment or myself. What am I doing? I just figured out his real name and afterwards, he scared me for his own kicks. Yet, I scoot closer and mutter a "mhmm" in response to his question. He seems lost in the situation as well. Lost, but unwilling to find his way.

        I know the air is crisp. I know there's a soft breeze lapping my figure in the night, but the blush dusting my cheeks leads me to believe it's hotter out here than I originally thought. For the second time, I pick up the fans whizzing somewhere inside him, trying to cool off the overheating systems powering the suit. For so long, he has gone without any contact or interaction of this kind. He's afraid it will end and he won't feel it at all anymore.

        My eyes can't decide what to do until we're at last close enough. They flutter shut, our noses nearly touching.

        ...

        WHAT the HELL am I doing? The reaction is immediate. I pull my hands away from him and hold them up in a defensive stance while I lean away from Springtrap. He also remembers himself, pulling away as fast as I had. He turns his head from me though, so I can't see him and coughs awkwardly. I nearly tried kissing an animatronic rabbit in the middle of the woods.

        My, my- Life has certainly taken a drastic turn. "I think I'm going to go to bed now-" I can't look at him either. There's too much tension and awkward atmosphere between us. It's only when I stand that I realize I have no where to go but to stay here with him in the grass. Oh God why. I turn back around having had another question pop into my head. I need to face him directly despite my shame telling me no."How do you know I won't run away during the day?"

        At this question, he turns to face me. The rabbit remains seated and places his head in his palm again. "I told you what would happen if you ran away. I know how to find you, but I'm not worried either way. You're in too deep to back away now." The answer makes me gulp. He's right, I know too much to abandon this mystery, but I don't know enough to appease the curiosity.

        Earlier events slowly click in my head upon further understanding. Springtrap answered my questions earlier because he wanted to feed me more information to whet my appetite, but not enough for me to leave full. I'm even hungrier than before. He's satisfied with my look of despair and self conflict. With what I'm sure was a smirk, he lays down on the grass. "Good night, Doll."

        My eyes stay locked on his back while I stand dumbfounded. I've made myself my own prisoner. The worst part is that he no longer needs to act like there's a leash around my neck to keep me at his side as if I were some faithfully blind dog. I've done it all on my own. 

        I pick the furthest patch of grass from the animatronic and rest there. I can hear him shuffling and turning around. My back is to him, but I know- I know he's watching me.


	10. Scooby Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mt. Washington ~ Local Natives
> 
> Digging like you can bury  
> Something that cannot die  
> Or we could wash the dirt off our hands now  
> Keep it from living underground
> 
> I don't have to see you right now  
> I don't have to see you right now  
> I don't have to see you right now  
> I don't have to see you right now

        “New pair of shoes... new outfit... makeup...”

        Standing before my mirror, I look over myself one last time. I’ve drawn some scruff with brown eyeliners and lip pencils to give my face the look of a beard. An oversized jumpsuit is equipped as well and a hat that I can use to cover my eyes. Just in case, I’ve also rubbed extra eyeliner around my eyes to make them appear darker, more exhausted and I’ve drawn thicker eyebrows for myself. The last touch was putting my hair up.

        I look like a guy now!

        It’s been a week since Freddy suggested I take a second glance at the newspapers I found, a week since I started staying outside during the day hours with Springtrap until the hype for a missing girl at the pizzeria settles. I’ve wanted to go home while Springtrap was out of commission, but the fear of him finding out and what might happen after he found my house was suffocating. Still, it only took myself two days of convincing before I went home. I needed a bath, new clothes, and real food. After I was taken care of, I always returned to that secret place in the woods. Obviously, I knew I wouldn’t get away with such a feat considering I looked far healthier than I previously had. Springtrap was ready to wring my neck when he saw. 

        He didn’t. He decided it’s better seeing me upset and mentally hurting than dead. His words were “You came back just like I said you would. The best part is: I know where your house is now.” I didn’t believe that for a second until he, in incredible detail, described the bedroom I used to sleep in. He even pointed that I had a Bonnie plush on my bed. The same one I bought along with the keychain. 

        How?

        That’s why I’ve taken to wearing a disguise. Not only that but I can’t take the chance that someone might recognize me. 

        Springtrap didn’t stop me from coming here in the day while my dad was at work, so I kept coming back. I could leave a note for my dad to find me... but not until I make this “adventure” worth everyone’s time. I need more proof. 

        “Hopefully no one recognizes me like this.”

        The walk to the restaurant was not appreciated, I missed my car- I missed it more-so when I noticed the parking lot full of new vehicles, none being mine. Seems they’d already towed it away from the pizzeria for further investigation.

        The restaurant had reopened sometime yesterday. They had to bring business back or else the company would go bankrupt. Though I know the Fazbear family is freaking over the fact that Springtrap has yet to reappear. When he does, no one will be prepared, I’m sure. Over the course of the week I’ve been missing, I’ve noticed a strange blood lust the animatronic has accumulated. I’ve settled for it being a result of being trapped in a room for so long. He died and this company covered it up. Perhaps it’s a revenge story?

        Yet, I haven’t dismissed the idea that he’s always been this way. That’s why I’m here today: to find out what happened and who this guy really is. 

        Pushing open the glass doors, freshly baked pizza wafts through the air. I’ve already eaten, so this scent doesn’t appeal to me. Plus, I think I'm good on pizza for a lifetime. Once more, I find myself stalking the corridors of this haunted building in search for answers I’ve nearly died for three times over. Speaking of... there’s the animatronics now. They’re on stage, dancing and singing their catchy ditties proudly, acting as they were programmed to. It reminds me of the day I first walked in hoping to get a job. 

        Some shuffling in the corner of my eye disrupts my reminiscing. There’s someone sweeping the floors. A tired and depressed smile decorated my face as I watch the new guy clean the area just like that creepy old man once had. He’d warned of the trouble I might encounter the longer I stayed, but I smartly replied with arrogance. The man was right: I was a fool. I’m still here. I chose not to leave. 

        Exactly as he said I would. 

        A newly found frown replaces the smile and I continue my way towards the manager’s office. I don’t have a stink bomb this time, but I wouldn’t need one. He wasn’t in his office and instead was in a conference with the rest of the Fazbear family to discuss “business.” Code word for the missing Spring Bonnie costume no doubt. On a nearby wall is board full of papers and tacks. One page in particular sticks out to me like a sore thumb because my face is shown on it. 

 

MISSING

Have you seen me?

(Y/n) (l/n)

 

        At the bottom of the page was further information about who I was. Instead of seeing the number to my dad’s landline, the police department’s was written in bold. Chills erupt throughout my body as I stand amongst the hallway in silence. Seeing this poster makes me feel dead.

        My fingers rise to my lips, I kiss them then rest the tips of my fingers against the missing person page. “Don’t worry, Dad. I’ll be home soon.” Tears nearly prick my eyes, but I distract my mind with the current mission at hand. The office.

        My gloved hand finds the cold metal knob for the door and gently twists it. I’m so close to the answers, I almost shake with anticipation. 

        Locked. 

        The knob refuses to move anymore, no matter how many times I jiggle the handle and shove the door with my shoulder. I’m an idiot. Of course the room would be locked! There’s information involving murders and children in there. My hands come up in the air with defeat, I’ve failed again. 

        My eyes clamp shut as I lean against a nearby wall, knees buckling while I slide down until I hit the ground. I’d punch something out of frustration if my ears hadn’t picked up someone inside the office. Whoever’s there definitely knows I tried breaking in. Crap.

        “Shh, Fritz. We have to.”

        ”I’m not helping her anymore. She’s good as dead anyways, Susie.”

        ”You’re just a ‘meany-butt.’ Go then.” 

        There’s a long pause afterwards. I remain frozen in place hoping no one exits the room or else they might spot me. Not much to my surprise, the door opens, but I am shocked to see no one behind it. My legs immediately push myself off the floor as I lurch forward to enter the miraculously opened office. “Thank whatever other worldly presences that just helped me get in here!” That being said, I close the door behind myself and march straight for the newspapers. This time, I won’t make a mess of this place. 

        Immediately, I find papers about the original opening of the first diner referred to as “Fredbear’s Family Diner.” It would seem only Freddy existed at this point. There was another animatronic friendly pizza restaurant that opened sometime before these places had. This one was called “Circus Baby’s Pizza World.” Though it was open shortly and closed after a horrific accident. Huh, seems these entertainment facilities have a history of “inexplainable” accidents. 

        I scoff at the page and almost flip to another beneath it, but something on the page sticks out to me. I don’t know why I look back, but my eyes felt like they were magnetized to another section of the news article. My eyes squint to read the slightly aged print. It would seem the franchise continued even after the restaurant had been shut down by its owner. 

 

Afton Robotics Incorporated Moves Locations!

 

        Why? That’s stupid. The place had been opened for only a day and was immediately moved. Seems like a waste of money to me. Now the robots were only used for renting out in the event of a birthday party and the crew was newly dubbed “Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental.” Funny how I don’t remember hearing about this place. It dates back to the early 80’s, so that explains why. It may not exist at all anymore. At the end of the paragraph, I spot a name that makes me gulp. William Afton. So he was responsible for the restaurant and its animatronics. That explains why I haven’t heard anything new from the company. The owner died at another company’s location! But why? How’d no one recognize him?

        I growl in frustration. Stupid William and Springtrap- I wouldn’t have to snoop around if he’d just answered my questions! Better yet, if he hadn’t been killed, he’d still be alive and I wouldn’t be investigating right now. 

        My fingers drum against the office desk impatiently. I don't feel any closer to finding out who the serial killer could be even after searching these old papers. My hands reach back to pull out the articles I'd stolen last week. Wow... that seems forever ago.

        My eyes rapidly scan the titles of each newspaper once more, hoping to find something I may have previously missed. 

 

KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA - BODIES NOT FOUND.

"Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children’s trust."

 

        I pause as the atmosphere around me shifts. It's almost as if I was surrounded by a group of people and the room was instantaneously packed. I felt as though I was suffocating among the pressure being placed on my shoulders. Maybe someone is here. Slowly and full of anxiety, I turn my head towards the windowed door, glancing at all the corners of the office, but find no one sharing the room with me. I'll be honest, I don't believe for a second that I'm alone in here. I can't stop looking for answers, however.

        Inhaling a shaky breath, my eyes focus back to the page. There's several key points being made here: whoever they thought killed these children wasn't guilty. It's also crucial to note that there's a very big chance the killer was dressed in mascot attire. This means one of the employees in the 80's was responsible for the missing children. Immediately, I picture William and his Springtrap costume. He's worked here before. The guy admitted it when we first met. Then, he showed excellent skill in mantling and dismantling the Freddy suit I'd been trapped in for several days. It takes practice to use the equipment. When Freddy had removed the mascot's head for me, he struggled whereas William prided himself in his expertise and knowledge of the animatronics. Plus... he's still wearing the suit. He has a bad habit of taking pleasure in my discomfort and pain.

        William looks like a strong candidate, but he's also dead. How did he die  if he was the suspect? And I can blame his unease and psychotic/sociopathic tendencies on the results of being slain as well as left in a backroom for so long. Besides... Who was wearing the Fredbear suit? It's still missing and it was a hybrid mascot just like Spring Bonnie was. It could be worn. Yet, it's gone and everyone else is dead. It's mighty suspicious.

 

FIVE CHILDREN NOW REPORTED MISSING. SUSPECT CONVICTED. 

"Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured then into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. 'It’s a tragedy.'"

 

        Again! If I could just get a straight answer from that stupid rabbit about what had gone on here, this would be easily solved!

        ...

        Killers have signatures. They do things in familiar formulas. Whoever killed these children had the signature of leaving them in robotic animals. The same thing being that William was killed in his costume. What's odd is that the kids appeared to be stuffed into their mechanical coffins whereas William was already inside willingly. How could he have been murdered if he was already inside Spring Bonnie? This doesn't match up with the mode of operation or signature at all. He's an oddity. Now, I can easily justify that he was killed first. People change the way they handle their victims in their early stages of becoming a serial killer. It's still new to them and they're finding what works best.

        Holding onto this theory, it also explains why he was left in the back room. Whoopsies! There's a dead guy in our restaurant. If he was the first person to die here, the restaurant wanted to hide the mess from the public, sweep it under the rug. Smiles all around. Nothing to see here!

        Wrong. Double Whoopsies!

        More people started disappearing along with William, but they're children now and it's tarnishing the reputation of the pizzeria.

        And whoopsies number threesies! Now customers are afraid to come back after so many kids vanished here. The company will face bankruptcy and many lawsuits. 

        A smile spreads widely across my face as I put the pieces together simultaneously. I'm beginning to feel like a true detective and I most certainly deserve a Scooby Snack for cracking this one! Though the victory is short lived as my somewhat uplifted mood shatters upon realization. I recall Springtrap's first conversation with me after I busted into the secret room.

 

        "No, it'd be dreadfully boring if you knew everything so soon. What's the date?"

        "It's April 7th... 1998." For some reason, his figure's shoulders bounce up and down as if he were laughing and then I pick up an almost inaudible chuckle under his breath. 

        "Five years? For some reason, I imagined they'd do a better job of keeping me safe from prying eyes."

 

        Five years he'd been dead which means he was killed after the children had been butchered. A lump in my throat forms while I try to push the idea of William being the serial killer. I'd been living with him for a week now and I hadn't realized he was most likely the reason I'm being haunted by the dead right now. He's the reason I feel eyes on me in this empty room. 

        Suddenly, one of the desk drawers is yanked open. Whatever is inside clashes and smashes together with inertia. A loud noise the sounds like plastic bumping into more plastic follows, but it's not loud enough to draw attention from the other side of the office door. Any other person would be paralyzed with fear because I didn't open the drawer. Someone else pulled it. They want me to find something inside. I do just that, digging through the mess to find old cassette tapes lying at the bottom. Despite the rough opening gesture, the tapes managed to stay in order. Mostly...

        I grab the one labeled "Mascot Training" and place it inside the cassette player that was also sitting in the drawer. 

        

  "Uh, hello? Hello hello? Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle, slash climb into, slash climb out of, mascot costumes."

 

        In other words... How to operate the Fredbear and Spring Bonnie mascots. 

 

        "Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit. So, please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents, slash injury, slash death, slash irreparable and grotesque maiming, can occur... Please make sure the springlocks are fastened tight, to ensure the animatronic devices remain fixed. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow’s session. Remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza."

 

        Ah-hah! So, you can be killed while wearing the costumes! Immediately, I search for the second training tape. Once I find the right one, I pull it out, replace the previous one, and press the play button.

 

        "Uh, hello hello! Uh, for today’s lesson we will be continuing our training on proper suit handling technique.

When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the springlocks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments, to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the springlocks inside the suit. Do not touch the springlocks at any time. Do not breathe on the springlocks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case that the springlocks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to manoeuvrer away from populated areas before bleeding out, as not to ruin the customer experience.

As always if there is ever an emergency, please note there’s a designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or security systems. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera.

As always, remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza."

 

        Incredible... These suits were pretty much IMPOSSIBLE to use and simply breathing on the springlocks could kill you as well as "ruin the customer experience." I scoff as the mentor informs the employee to move to unpopulated areas before bleeding out. If I were face to face with this guy, I'd chew him out for clearly not caring about what happens to those working at the pizzeria. It's bad enough that they would let their people continue using them. Before I can further rant inside my head, I note that he's now talking about the secret room. It's invisible to animatronics... 

        Images of hiding in Springtrap's room after Foxy split open my back with his sharpened hook dance through my mind like a movie. I recall the fox standing in front of the hole I made, desperately looking for me or where I'd gone, but he couldn't see the room. This explains why and it also explains that William most likely died in the room after a springlock failure. The pizzeria covered it up because they didn't want to be considered responsible for the accident or for being caught making their employees parade around in such dangerous equipment.

 

"Uh hello? Hello hello? Uh, there’s been a slight change of company policy concerning the use of the suits. Umm, don’t. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous springlock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location while being looked at by our techn-"

 

        I can't hear the rest of the tape because somehow the stop button was pressed and a new tape was thrown at my head. It hits its mark and I immediately raise a hand to my face in case there's another projectile coming my way. Alas, there is nothing. "Okay, Okay. I get it. I'll listen to this one now. Chill out. No need to be so rough-" Again, I'm cut off as a pencil in thrown at me now. Ugh... If I had to guess, I'd say this was definitely Foxy. So impatient, I swear. What's disturbing is that if Foxy's spirit was really in this room, then that would mean everyone else was here too. I don't believe William is though... I fear a far worse fate would await me than just a cassette and pencil being thrown at my head.

        Ah... I think I just figured out how Springtrap found my address and got into my room. His spirit must have followed me home during the day because he couldn't possess the robot at the time.

        ...Let's just hurry and finish looking around before he finds out I'm in here.

        Grabbing the tape from my lap where it landed, I replace it with the old one. I suppose this specific tape must hold crucial information if they're so eager for me to hear it. 

 

"Hello, hello? Umm, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room.

The safe room is reserved for equipment and or other properties not being currently used, and as a back-up safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, it should not be considered a place for employees to hide and or congregate. And under no circumstance should a customer ever, be taken into this room, and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved, and would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances.

Thank you, and remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza."

 

        Spring Bonnie... I note the obvious distress in the poor mentor's voice. He's scared and the tape dates back to the same date on the missing children's newspapers. This guy clearly states that someone was wearing the costume and was bringing people to the back room which was against the company's policy. The undoubtable proof was right in front of me, pounding in my ears. William killed these kids and somehow he'd gotten himself killed in the process. Tears prick my eyes at the thought of these children being brutally mutilated and forcefully shoved into animatronics designed to bring them joy. Worse, despite the mood swings and threats, I'd taken an inexplainable liking to Springtrap. There was an odd charm in his character and respectable levels of intelligence. Especially after reading the other news articles and finding that he made his own animatronics, you couldn't deny he was smart...

        "Why, William... How? I-I-... I need some air."

        Tossing the tapes back into the drawer as I found them, I exit the office. Who cares about fixing the stack of papers? Blame the mess on the wind or something.

        I march through the restaurant's doors, shoving them open and nearly hitting a kid in the process.

        Whatever.

        Whatever

        Whatever.

        I roughly scrub at my eyes, staining this oversized jumpsuit's sleeves black with makeup. The tears keep pouring from my face. A family exits their car to my right. I can see the fatherly figure standing by his door and watching me with quizzical eyes. He rests a hand on the top of the car and nods towards me. "Sir, are you alright?" He looks so normal... Blonde hair and probably blue eyes. I can barely tell through the water cascading down my face. He acts like this place is as innocent as they come and his two children would be safe here. Even through the tears, I can see the confusion and shock written on his face as I fully turn towards him. My face is smothered in running makeup, making my features look unnatural and demonic. 

        I run. I run as fast as I can from that wretched place. I don't know where I'm going and I can't hear the roaring thunder over my discombobulated mentality. So many questions, so many issues. The rain falls from the sky suddenly. It's cold and heavy. If I don't get inside, I may contract an illness, but I don't care. 

        Eventually I find myself in the clearing within the woods. The same place Springtrap and I had been this past week. He's under a tree... This explains why he was adamant on taking cover last night. He knew there was a storm coming and he wouldn't be able to protect himself during the day, but I'm sure he wasn't prepared for my storm. 

        "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly to the rain, arms outstretched to the clouded sky. Lightning strikes somewhere in the distance, but I'm not afraid. Not anymore. I'm furious, seething with immense anger. Snarling, I stomp towards the animatronic rabbit. He can't move. He can't stop me. 

        I lunge for him, gripping one of his large arms in my own and pulling. I cry and scream at the stationary machine, tugging him away from the tree line that shelters him from the rain. He's far too heavy for me to move by myself, but I do manage to pull him hard enough to sweep the rabbit off his rear. He's no longer sitting upright against the truck of a tree and now crashes to the ground, on his side. 

        "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU- YOU-!!!" My hands tear up the forest floor, scraping up mounds of dirt and throwing it at him. I'd bash him with a tree branch, but it won't leave a mark. The mud is the only thing I can use to take my rage out on him.

        One can't tell if I'm still crying or if it's more rain washing my face. I've had my fit. Staring at this killer and his mud covered body, I drop to my knees. I feel defeated. I feel used and betrayed. My gloved and mud covered hands rise up once more to my face, cupping it like a shield. Another lightning strike resounds somewhere to my right, thunder booming overhead. The world will weep with me tonight.


	11. We're all Monsters Here

        I couldn’t sleep in the rain. I couldn’t bring myself to move after being awake for so long and screaming  for hours at Springtrap. My body rests exhaustedly in the grass, the last bit of the storm had let up about half an hour ago. Even so, the rolling clouds over head fail to evade my line of sight. It’s totally dark, but every once in a while, a bolt of lightning casts enough light for me to see perfectly. My eyes are locked on the slumped figure several yards from me, he hasn’t moved. I don’t need my watch to know it’ll be any moment now. 

        Using my balled fists, I push off the muddy ground. It slushes and squishes beneath the load. The result leaves me stumbling a bit, but I do manage to get up. My fatigued body battles internally with my determination to stand, arms hanging limply as my feet carry my deadweight body towards the rabbit. 

        At last, he stirs. Springtrap recognizes he’s no longer sitting comfortably against a tree and has fallen in the mud. He brings his left hand up to examine the damage: mud coats the beautiful gold that once encased him. I don’t need the ability to read minds to hear the questions buzzing wildly in his head. Before he can worry where I’ve gone, he continues to check the rest of his systems. Amazing how I failed to gunk up his internal contraptions with the wet dirt. He deserved nothing short of permanently shutting down. 

        Again, I reach down to pick up more mud and ball it up before throwing it at him. I release an exasperated groan as the sludge weakly leaves my grip. Springtrap’s reactions are lightning fast for having just woke up. He’s turns in my direction, arms raised to stop the projectile from hitting him anymore. “What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?” He snarls and rises to his feet. 

        Huffing and puffing for air, I grab more fistfuls of the earth, ceasing to stop throwing them in his direction despite my horrible aim as well as a weak arm. He hardly has to dodge. Furthermore, this monster continues walking in my direction. His left arm is raised and extended just in case I manage to hit him in the face. “Get away from me, you monster! I hate you!” I almost trip over my own legs as I back away from the rabbit. His eyes light up the darkness of the night with the same silvery color the lightning provided. 

        By this point, there’s only a yard (three feet) between us. He quickly closes the gap before I can toss anymore mud. His hands immediately close around my wrists and squeeze hard enough that I fear they might shatter. Like a bird trapped in a cage, I’m wildly thrashing in his grip, kicking and screaming at him to let me go. “Shhh, stop making so much noise.” He hasn’t put together what could possibly bring on this outburst or why I’ve been trying to destroy the Spring Bonnie suit while he was sleeping. Worse, he’s trying to make me relax, but he can’t. Not while I’m aware of the horrific things he’s done. So, we continue to struggle against each other in the grass, pushing and shoving until we topple over. Unsurprisingly, I’m the one being crushed under his merciless weight and the air in my lungs flees as I’m crushed between the ground and the rabbit. The fall causes his artificial eyes to flicker out momentarily before the lights in his eyes return. I’m already trying desperately to crawl out from under him and hopefully regain my lost breath. “Get off me, get off me!” I can’t move- I can’t breathe!

        ”You’re going to tell me what happened first. Answer me!” I can’t- I can’t say anything. My fingers twitch as I attempt to clutch the freshly rained on grass and drag myself away. It’s too slippery and I can no longer conjure the strength to move my body. My limbs are paralyzed. “For Pete’s sake-“ Springtrap recognizes that I can’t breathe and lifts himself from my wrecked form, now sitting up right. He makes sure to pull me back to him. Not like I could escape anyways. 

        He pulls me into his lap, which of course, I try to object by attempting to roll away. Springtrap responds with a growl and holds me tighter. I’m thoroughly disgusted by him and what he’s done. It’s only fitting that I should end up in his lap- Instead of fighting him off any further, I allow my body to recover from the fall. “It was you... you killed them.” I choke on a sob at that last line. My hands return to my face in a cupping manner. I’m not even crying anymore. There’s no tears left, but I try anyways. 

         There is a long pause between us. It’s silent aside from my hiccuping cries and distant thunder. I expected some reaction, but there’s nothing. He doesn’t even move. I think the fact that he’s remaining silent scares me me the most, so I peek through my fingers to see what he’s doing. 

        I almost jump in shock when I see that he’s just staring at me. His eyes are blinding my own orbs-

        “Yes, I did.”

        ”Why...?”

        I swallow hard and refrain myself from recoiling at his words. Why him? 

        Springtrap doesn’t immediately answer. He’s still watching me unblinkingly.

        “Because, Doll, it was fun. I’d have killed you too but you’re not a child. It’s not the same.” The tone is a harsh “matter of factly” one. He doesn’t even sound remotely remorseful or regretful. Springtrap only pushes further to break my mind, to watch me squirm. “There’s nothing better than being in a room with the scent of freshly spilled blood and listening to the sound of a child’s gurgling screams while their bones are being crushed from within. The life leaving their eyes? Extraordinary! But the most spectacular spectacle is their ultimate survival. Look at us! Alive and well.” He opens his arms widely to gesture as if this was a grand revelation. Oh God- he really is a psychopath and a full blown serial killer. And he was married? Yeah right- God forbid he ever had children before he died. I don’t think it’s likely that he had any especially since his wife abandoned him. He never mentioned having children.

        “What about Circus Baby’s Pizza World? What’s that?” 

        “How do you know about that?”

        ”I found an old news article. It said you, William Afton, were the head guy around there. What happened?” 

        Springtrap doesn’t respond to this question. Instead, his ears fall back against his head, the first real humane emotion I’ve seen from him. The rabbit’s gaze is far away as if lost in thought and battling internally with himself. He’s trying to recover and hide his vulnerability. It would seem he doesn’t ever show this form of weakness to anymore. Maybe not even to his wife? 

        Let’s say for argument’s sake that something tragic happened at his restaurant. Maybe it emotionally broke him; thus, he hid from his wife. It strained their relationship and...

        But I don’t have anything to prove or base these accusations off of. Better to just stay quiet. I’m still upset with him, he’s still a horrible person, but seeing him literally heartbroken is making me ache. Perhaps I should be reveling in his suffering. I should laugh, but I can’t. “Forget I asked. It’s probably not connected to this pizzeria.”

        My words just barely break though to him, piercing his concentration. His ears once more spring back to their original positioning and he focuses his eyes back on mine. “No, they’re not related. The only thing connecting them was my research projects. You wouldn’t understand.”

        He’s right. If this “research” revolves around the children coming back to life in new forms after being murdered, the. there’s nothing scientific or groundbreaking enough to justify his actions. Let alone the thrills he got from killing. 

        “You went snooping. You could have been happy if you hadn’t gone looking for reasons and explanations. Your ignorance could have made you happy.”

        Allowing the change in subject to slide, I scoff and fold my arms over my chest in protest. “Yes, I would have been totally happy with the serial killer getting away after I thought he killed you as well as the kids. I would have been happy being trapped here with so many dead people and never seeing my family again. I would have been happy letting such a corrupt corporation get away with hiding the deaths of so many innocents... excluding you. But they were hiding you in a back room as well.” 

        “So angry, Doll.” He nods his head as he expected this would be my reaction. Though his voice is patronizing, I can pick up the hurt undertones. It would seem he’s upset that I’m fuming at him. Although, he didn’t expect me to remain this close... Ah, he suddenly remembers having forced me to stay in his lap. Springtrap considers releasing me, but his ultimate decision is to selfishly hold me hostage in his lap. The rabbit rests a hand on my arm. He’s testing waters. My immediate reaction is to flinch and pull away, so I do. “See? You don’t even want me around anymore. Your ignorance could have made you happy.” Springtrap pulls his hand away and examines the smeared mud. Some splotches had dried, caking and matting the velvety fur underneath. It’s going to be a disaster to remove. “And you’re cleaning this up. You’re lucky you didn’t inflict any real damage.” 

        “I wanted to.” I hiss out the last part venomously. He doesn’t stop me from getting up this time, but he does hastily follow when I make a beeline for the woods. 

        “Where are you going?”

        ”Away from here. You're sick and demented and cruel." I ball my fists and trudge away from the scene. Stupid rabbit- stupid stupid stupid, he’s still playing these mental games. I never should have given him a chance! Fresh salty tears prick at my eyes, but they refuse to fall. I should have known it was him all along. 

        "We're all monsters here. I'm hardly to blame for this..." Springtrap raises his right arm, swirling it around as he rakes his mind for the proper word to describe the fates of five dead children, "Misfortune."

        UBELIEVABLE!

        Whirling around, I throw my arms into the air out of utter infuriation, my blood boiling. How dare he act like this was nothing? "A misfortune? Really? You're not to blame? Really?" By this point, the rabbit was climbing back to his feet. He made sure to keep a careful eye on my body language in case I thought of running from him. He doesn't even blink . 

        "Yes, I know what I did upsets you, but I'm not the only guilty character in this affair. If those kids were so innocent and perfect, then why do they haunt the halls at night? Why are they so adamant on killing you? You’re merely someone that knows nothing of what they've been through and yet your skin is littered with fresh scars." I open my mouth to lash back- They wouldn't be so ruthless if he hadn't mutilated them! "If they weren't so bloodthirsty, they would have settled for killing me." It was as if he read my mind. Springtrap gestures to his mechanical body now that he's within a few feet of me, basically proving that he was slain by his own victims. He cocks his head, blinks once as if waiting for a response. When there was none, he proceeds. "How many night guards before you never made it this far? A hefty amount. It’s no wonder you got the job so swiftly." He brings a cupped hand to my chin, brushing a thumb lightly across the surface. A husky chuckle reverberates from within his chest cavity. "And... I'd call you a monster too. Why? Because you haven't run from me yet. You must be some kind of crazy." I guess he’s not entirely wrong, he’s got a point.

        I would pull away, but I can't. The tears threatening to overflow finally burst through the dam, cascading down my plump cheeks. "Then what do you want from me?" My words are muffled under the sobs, yet he hears me anyway.

        "I want you to forgive us, forgive me." At this, his hands slips from my face, now resting on my shoulder. It's the strangest thing... I would rather kill over than have him to touch me, but more than anything, I want some form of contact from someone. I feel like I've been alone in this nightmare for so long. "You can't change us, we are what we are and I am still who I've always been. I know you came here wanting to make a change to the restaurant, then you wanted to save us, but you can't. We've long accepted this fact, maybe you will too...?"

        He finishes the last part as if to ask whether I would be okay with who they are. I understand: he's still a killer and he will always be one. I accept the terms, nodding my head in response. I've solved all there is to this mystery, yet it's all for nought. I've just agreed not to turn in the evidence and leave the dysfunctional family to their miseries and devices.

        Helplessness fills my gut and immediately after, my knees almost buckle under the crushing weight of regret. Springtrap, steps forward so that I fall into his chest rather than straight to the ground. At least the thick coat of mud blanketing the two of us masks the scent of decay a bit. He smells... earthy. "Aw, you poor thing. At such a loss. All you wanted to do was help when no one else would." He slinks an arm around my back as if to hug me while the other brushes loose strands of hair away from my face. I, too, bring my arms around him. "You know what might cheer you up? What if you danced with me?" 

        For obvious reasons, I don't answer right away and instead blink the confusion away. I'm taken aback by the blunt, out of nowhere question. I would believe he misspoke, but when I lifted my head to see his face, he was staring back. His eyes, though mechanical, pleaded that I would say yes. Ah... that makes me very uncomfortable. "I-I can't dance and... n-no  offense, but can you?" I bite my lip, fearing he might take offense and drop me to the ground or something. But rather, he throws his head back in a fit of laughter. Springtrap does pull away from the hug, but not because he's angry. He's just holding his chest and head to steady himself. A relieved chuckle escapes me while I watch the rabbit pull himself together.

        "'Can I dance?' Firstly, I want to remind you that Spring Bonnie is a back up singer and performer in Fredbear's mini band. He can certainly move with efficiency.. Er, as long as he's not caked in dirt." Oops? "Secondly, I used to be a fine dance partner back in my day if I do say so myself." Ugh, so cocky. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. Not to mention he's already showing off fancy footwork. It's totally unnecessary. Instantly, I regret asking him anything. Of course the decrepit animatronic can dance. What can't it do? What can't William do? 

        Despite my tone, there is an amused smile adorning my face. Springtrap decides it's far more rewarding to look at than the despair I'd shown earlier. "Fine, fine! Settle down before your ego over inflates until you're floating away or something stupid like that." I punch him lightly in the arm, not in a rude way. It's just my unique way of showing affection. I used to punch my dad all the time, particularly in the back when he wasn't looking. "But, that doesn't change the fact that I have two left feet."

        At last, he relaxes for a moment, sighing contentedly. "Then promise me this: tomorrow morning, you get cleaned up and I'll meet you at the pizzeria that night as usual. You'll dance with me then, yes?"

        I did not agree to this- But he's so much happier than I've ever seen him. Even his voice is fabricated with giddiness like a child getting dessert. "Alright, I promise." And for a while... I don't feel so bad anymore. This doesn’t mean everything is forgiven, but the moral of this story is that what’s done cannot be changed for better or for worse. All we can do is move on. He and the others found a new way of living and though their new family is far from perfect, they’re happier like this than they would be if I shutdown the pizzeria  

        Little did I know, Springtrap's fluffy rabbit tail has been wagging excitedly since I agreed to his dance.


	12. Let me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me in ~ Snowmine
> 
> Just to want it,
> 
> And not to need it,
> 
> Makes me hate it.
> 
> But then you let me in,
> 
> And I don't want it.
> 
> But you made me believe it.
> 
> So do I really? Do I really want?

        Stress stress stress!

        My balled fists knock at my head a couple times, then grip the hair firmly. I want to pull wildly and run around to release some of my inner complications. For the past couple hours, I’ve been pending two ideas: show up at the restaurant ready to dance or act like the whole exchange between Springtrap and me never happened. I don’t want to dance with him! But only because I’m afriad I’ll screw it up... However, if I don’t try at all, I may not have this opportunity again and I’ll regret it until the day I become an old person and die. 

        The mere thought is enough to send shivers down my spine. My eyes lock on the closet door, reminiscing the one prom my dad made me go to. He said, “I want you to have at least one magically prom night to remember. They’re meant to be fun and if you be yourself, relax, and remember to smile, then you’ll have a momentous time you never would have imagined.” The memory almost fades away right then until I suddenly recall his index finger wagging far too close to my face. “But no boys.” Ugh, Dad- I do miss him. 

        The dress I wore was long enough to cover my legs and it was made of a fine silk, the color of the freshest golden glow honey. There were some frills here and there, a larger one that attached from my waist and glided down my side until it reached the bottom of the dress’ hems. Dad picked it out with me. It’s too bad I hadn't used it to dance when I should have. Really, I just stood around the dance floor, running from person to person until I found a familiar face. Ah, the high school days.

        A lightbulb lights up above my head. Literally- I just turned on the closet light when I realize I could use it properly tonight, but would I be going overboard by dressing up? Maybe he’s not expecting me to wear formal attire. It’s not fair that Springtrap is wearing a purple bowtie at all times, he’s always looking semi formal!

        And back to the tormented mental war zone inside my skull I go. 

~☾~

        Susie can hardly contain herself, phantom curls bouncing on her head as she darts around the pizzeria. “Yay yay yay!” She’s jumping up in down in front of Gabriel with her fists punching wildly in the air. “Gabe, (y/n) is going to dance! Do you think she’s going to look like a princess? Do you think she’s going to wear a pretty dress? Do you think she wants me to do her makeup? I want to look like a princess too!” 

        The untamable energy radiating off the blonde girl was making Gabriel nauseous. He grips his forehead and groans while the images of Susie putting makeup on (y/n) flood his mind. Poor girl would look like a clown. “Yeah, I’m sure she’ll look great.” He pats her head gently, but really he just wants to climb back into the Freddy suit. No more parties for him, please. Fritz waltzes over, bearing the same unenthused expression he usually has. 

        “Fritz, Gabe thinks I can put makeup on (y/n) and she would look really pretty!”

        ”Whatever, Susie. It’s disgusting that you would happily entertain the idea of this girl, who’d been repeatedly harmed by him, dancing around with our killer as if it meant nothing. It’s sick!” He hisses venomously at her. This is the part where Susie usually breaks down and sobs. Typically, Jeremy or Gabriel would have to calm her down, but not this time. 

        The little girl stamps her foot and folds her arms over her chest. She even adds a sassy head movement for effect. “You hurt her too and she still likes you. I bet you’re just jealous she isn’t dancing with you!”

        Gabriel gasps at her statement and raises his arms to block Susie’s face as she antagonizingly sticks out her tongue towards Fritz. “Jeremy, help! Come on, guys! Don’t fight.” Gabe mutters an “again” under his breath though his attempts to settle the situation are futile. Fritz is shouting “let me at ‘em!” and aggressively tries to shove past the phantom kids. 

        “What in God’s name is going on here?” There’s William. His hands rest on his hips while he stares down the the four children like a disappointed parent.

        Susie immediately breaks away from the boys and rushes at William. He has to stick an arm out so she runs into his palm instead. Now she can’t get any closer. Even so, she jogs in place as if she didn’t notice his hand keeping her back. “Fritz is being mean! He’s saying mean things about (y/n).” She whines annoyingly to the point that William wants to cringe. He really hates kids, but Susie reminds him of his daughter a little bit; thus, and a little unfairly, she gets away with more shenanigans than the boys would.

        ”Alright, enough!” He can only raise one hand as the other is still holding Susie back. A deep breath is all he requires to settle down though. “Enough, all of you. We have a special occasion tonight that we should all prepare for.” 

        Jeremy raises an arm and hops in place once. “Ooo, can I decorate? I’m pretty good at setting up the lights.” There’s a goofy grin spread widely across his face. He oddly matches Bonnie’s own personality fairly well. 

        Meanwhile, Fritz scoffs and distances himself from the two other boys now that they were no longer fighting. “Oh please. Remember the last time you tried messing with the lights on stage? You managed to nearly blind the birthday kid aaaaaaand one of the bulbs exploded on Freddy’s head in the middle of a song.”

        ”That was an accident! Plus, it’s harder interacting with... carpool objects!”

        ”Corporeal.” Both Fritz and William waste no time in correcting him. 

        “Yeah! That! As Bonnie, it won’t be hard at aaaaall.” Jeremy waves his arms in the air, just happy to be a part of the excitement. 

        Honestly, William doesn't need help setting up the pizzeria especially help from kids. But he supposed that if they’re really so eager to work, he could find something for them to do. “Fine, you get the lights and you’re in charge of decorating. Fritz, I need you to come with me.”

        ”Why me?” 

        There isn’t a response. More of a firm glare that’s sent to the boy with a sour attitude. Begrudgingly, he follows. Susie sneaks in a mocking laugh as he walks by, but for once, the phantom controls himself enough not to argue back. The two males enter the manager’s office silently. William already demanded he know how (y/n) solved the mystery, so the children told him she found the tapes and articles in the room. Susie also mentioned Fritz had hit her with one of the tapes as well. At that statement, it was clear that all the children were doing more than just “spectating” the situation. Thus, they got an earful from William. 

        But now, the two were here to find the papers and destroy them. It’s a mystery as to why the Fazbear family hadn’t destroyed all evidence to begin with. “Are we going to burn them all? Can I light the fire?” When the boy doesn’t get a response right away, he resorts to manners. “Please?” 

        William is looming over the desk, trying to pull at the drawers. It takes a few attempts and phasing through the object before he finally grips the knob. “Yes, that’s fine.” The answer is given absentmindedly and received with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

        Fritz gets the message and frowns. He sighs loudly and slumps in the office chair, staring with immense boredom at the ceiling. After several minutes of doing nothing, the boy turns towards the news articles. William hadn’t gotten to them yet (considering he was still trying to master the ability of interacting with earthly objects. No one was as skilled as Fritz when it came to it) and it was truly pitiful to watch him try, so he figured he might as well do it for him. “These things are so old. How are they not dissolving to dust at the touch?” He snickers to himself while sifting through the loose papers. He’s spent a lot of his time reading during the day; therefore, he’s become an avid reader. At least he can back up his arrogance with intelligence. As the child cycles through each article, one seemingly fresh paper catches his eye. Fritz scans for the date and finds it’s only a few months old, but when he reads the newspaper’s title, his stomach drops. The golden glow of his eyes seems to fade and when he turns to face his superior, even William can sense the change in the atmosphere. And upon inspecting the page, he too erupts with a fear he hasn’t felt in a very long time.

~☾~

        ”No heels, I’ll break an ankle.” I stare into my reflection against a shop’s window. I could no longer stay at home since it’s nearly midnight and Dad got home hours ago. In a way, I felt like I had nowhere I belonged. I couldn’t stay home, I couldn’t stay at the pizzeria and I couldn’t stay outside. Just a series of unfortunate events after another. The frown tugging at my face evaporates as I recall what I’m doing out here in the first place. 

        The high heels I had been attempting to walk in are now in my hands, leaving me to walk barefoot the rest of the way. Fortunately, the street lights and bright moon keep my path lit well enough for me to avoid loose screws or abandoned syringes. It’s but five minutes before I arrive at the pizzeria, standing before the glass doors. I didn’t bring my watch tonight because it clashed with my dress, though I’m fairly certain it’s almost midnight. My empty hand grips the cool door handle, last minute jitters causing my muscles to tense and my brain to stall. 

        Did I overdo this whole formal attire thing? Oh God, is my hair okay? It took almost an hour to do... Will he like it or will he think I’m high maintenance or something?

        A brisk breeze rolls over my exposed shoulders. Gliding over the once smooth skin. It leaves me in goosebumps and chattering teeth. Right, I should at least go inside. My courage is far from gathered before I reaffirm my grip on the handle. I’m simply doing this out of necessity to get out of the cold. 

        Locked. 

        Exactly, how many locked doors have I stumbled across since I met this group? Far too many for my liking. Of course the restaurant would be closed up for the night, but still.

        My train of thought is interrupted as the door lock is fiddled with from the other side. Next thing I know, it’s swung open and a whole swarm of butterflies erupt in my belly all over again. Oh, it’s just Freddy. “H-Hey, Freddy. How goes it?”

        The animatronic bear blinks twice before gesturing for me to come inside. He turns around to face the hallway, right arm held out so that I may take it. Ah... this isn’t weird at all. “I’m well. Aren’t you excited? I know we all are. Some more than others maybe... but the statement still holds.” 

        Finally, I take his arm and proceed with him down the hallway, making sure to take as many small steps as possible to halt the inevitable confrontation with Springtrap. “I’m just a little nervous, I guess. I didn’t try too hard for this, right?” It was simply a fun idea Springtrap had come up with. Just a little event back at the pizzeria so that we could play music to dance to. This wasn’t like a date or anything because we aren’t like that. It’s impossible anyhow. Yet, if you looked me over, you might doubt it. I’ve given a lot thought and effort to hopefully appeal to whatever might catch his eye. 

        “No no, you’re doing just fine. If anything, I thought we were overdoing it. I worried you’d show up all casual and run right back through those doors because we blew this out of proportion, scaring you off. We just finished removing the dirt from Spring Bonnie. You did quite a number on him.” He laughs lightly at me.

        ”Oh, sorry about that.” I hardly notice that we’ve already entered the party room. Most of the tables had been shoved against the walls to provide more space. Three robotic animals stood at the center of the room, but my eyes instantly fall on Chica. This is because she’s trying to blow one of those party horn things that roll out when they’re filled with air. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have the lungs to make the toy work, though she continues trying different angles as if it’d make a difference. I stifle a giggle as Chica tosses the object somewhere over her shoulder. But now that there's nothing left to distract me further, my eyes indolently land on Springtrap.

        My muscles tense and an awkward kind of fear knots within my body. He's certainly free of mud now and his fur is probably the most gold I've ever seen it. He, as well as the others, needed a thorough scrub so badly, but after seeing his transformation, I'm realizing just how desperately he previously needed the wash. Fortunately, he got it. Aside from that, the rabbit looks just the same as always: his purple bowtie clinging to his chest piece, his one good ear held high and the silver lighting in his eyes were as bright as ever. His gaze is paralyzing me both in a good way and also a haunting reminder that he's still just as dangerous and threatening as he's always been. I hardly notice Freddy unraveling his arm from mine. My captivated stare is broken when Foxy's ear twitches spastically before he "clears his throat." Right.

        At last, Springtrap comes forward, opening his mouth to speak as he approaches me. "Doll, the children and I-" He pauses a moment, cocking his head to left and eyeing my shoes which my hands still held. 

        With a heavy sigh, I answer the nonverbal question. "Ah... you see, even with these on, I still won't be as tall as you." I don't imagine he's the kind of guy to love jokes, though he visibly relaxes at my response. I can practically hear Foxy rolling his eyes  in distaste. "Really I struggle walking in heels. I figured going barefoot might be safer."

        "Just be cautious that I don't step on your foot. I'd crush your toes." I know he'll be careful enough, but nod anyways. Once Springtrap finally reaches my space, he bows. The gesture makes me swallow hard, anxiety rising hastily to the back of my throat. Chica claps her hands and nods supportively from the background. As if on cue, the moment the golden rabbit stands up again, the pizzeria's lights dim lowly. Mostly pink and purple colored tint covers the stage lights, casting an enchanting atmosphere. Bonnie must be the one working behind the scenes. "May I?" 

        His arm is outstretched towards me, beckoning me to take hold. 'Do it, do it, do it. You're going to be okay. Don't mess this up, everyone's watching you.' My mind races wild, but before I can think any longer, my own hand reaches out to meet his. God, he's scary even when he's not trying to be. "So tense... I don't think I've ever seen you relax. Maybe you were born filled to the brim with worry." He snickers to himself and pulls me to the dance floor, my shoes are dropped behind us.

        In response to his mocking, I scoff. "How tall are you? Like seven foot or something? I haven't exactly gotten used to being surrounded by mechanical giants yet." For a moment, I forget how nervous I am. Oh, he's pocking fun at me because he knows my retaliation soothes my anxiety. The knowing look on his face only confirms my suspicions. 

(A/N: Reminder, this story takes place in the 90's, so the only songs I will list are from then and older.)

        Someone starts up the first song, playing it softly over the restaurant's speakers. I recognize it to be Don't Dream it's Over by Crowded House. This song has been one of my favorites because my dad and I used to sing it together in the car. Mom didn't care for it much.

        Back to the present, Springtrap rests his hands on my waist. He kept his hands high enough on my waist so that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable or grossed out. I reached up to rest my arms on his shoulders. I can work with this... It's a simple start. Though, being this close to someone leaves me with little places to cast my awkward stares. I am reduced to look up at him as we dance together, confronting my inner fears. Somewhere on the sidelines, Freddy is dancing in circles by himself and Chica is trying to swipe the scowl off Foxy's face.

        "As I was previously saying, the children and I worked hard to make this place perfect. I admit, I did have doubts you'd show up or maybe we'd tried too hard in wanting to impress you."

        I raise an eyebrow in response, almost wanting to laugh because I'd been so overwhelmed with fear when all along, they had too. Even so, we'd all overcome the burdens of stress and look what wonderful things came out! "It's beautiful. I think we can all agree that everyone's hard work certainly paid off. And you look rather dashing too." I throw in a lame wink at the end which leaves him laughing. The rabbit shakes his head in protest, finding it difficult to believe that anyone would see a rundown animatronic attractive. It's kind of weird, honestly. But he felt lucky because even if his vessel was metal, he was still human on the inside. Literally.

        "Come now, if there's anything eye catching around here, it'd be you, Doll. I adore the dress, it matches me." I tsk and blush bashfully. "What, you think it'd look better on me?" He pulls his left hand away from me to pose and wink suggestively.

        Okay, no no no. "Ha ha, very funny. I'm going to pretend I didn't picture any of that." There's a chorus of giggles between us before Springtrap replaces his arm above my hip, pulling me close to him once more. I... don't seem to mind the close proximity anymore. "It might be just a little too small for you, Springs. Oh! That's the new nickname I came up for you since you have one for me. It's not very clever like yours, I know. But I felt like I needed to come up with something for now."

        "Really? It took you this long to think of something to call me?" 

        "Hey! I didn't think it would be necessary. I thought I would have been gone by now."

        "But you're not."

        "Because I... chose to stay."

        The previous song had long since past. Now something I've never heard before and much more fast paced comes on (Atom Bomb Baby by Five Stars. Springtrap is quick to break away from me, giddy to try something new. I can see from Bonnie's shadow that he's dancing wildly over by the stage, his ears bouncing up and down. Even Foxy taps his foot. Uhh... I must have missed something growing up.

        "What, never heard this one before?" Springtrap startles me with his sudden question. I turn around to face him and shake my head negatively. It's embarrassing that even the kids know it, but I don't. "Don't feel bad. It's the oldest one on the track. Here, let me teach you how to dance to it." Hmm... he's radiating with joy. Note to self: Springs loves sharing his knowledge with people he appreciates. The rabbit stands beside me, waiting for me to copy his pose. At first, I stumble and struggle to keep up, but I'm surprised to see he's rather patient with my many mistakes. Before I know it, we're dancing together in nearly perfect sync. However, when  I Wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston comes on, I don't need dancing lessons. Chica is by my side faster than Springtrap can even process the situation. The two of us dance like no tomorrow, preaching the lyrics despite the fact that neither of us could match Whitney's musical talent. Nevertheless, Freddy also finds himself stamping around amongst us. Poor Bonnie, I'm sure he'd do anything to dance with us.

        Springtrap steals a glance at Foxy, the fox unfolds the paper he'd been clutching in his palm. It's the same paper they'd found earlier in the office. The red animatronic nods before turning to walk away from the party room.

        "Springs! Come dance with us!" I swear, when he turns my direction, he looks straight through me. Instead of hearing the music and merry cheers of the children around me, I could only hear the groans of pained beings, the aching joints emitting from the old machinery, and grinding of leftover bones drowning out all other sounds. As quickly as the horrific daydream came, it was already gone. Springtrap was again by my side, seemingly back to normal. A cold sweat was setting in and despite Springtrap not being able to physically feel, he could certainly sense the change in atmosphere around me. Even Chica and Freddy pause a moment, casting spooked looks my way.

        "What's wrong, Doll?" He rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder, hoping to see me ease up once more.

        I shudder and shake my head to clear my mind. A fresh smile paints my face. "Yes, I'm okay. I-I just... felt weird for a second. I'm okay now." 

        So much for alleviating the doubt in everyone's eyes. They all look even more disturbed now. "Maybe you've over exhausted yourself. Dancing is tiring on the body and you've been awake for far too many hours at a time-"

        "No!" Springtrap shuts up, eyes widening with shock at my tone. He almost looks offended. "I'm sorry... I meant that I'm really fine. I took a nap earlier anyways. Don't worry so much about me, please. I just... don't want to waste time during such a precious experience over a minor trifle. I'm really having fun, guys." 

        The three robots share skeptical glances amongst one another before Bonnie shouts loudly in our direction. He must have picked up on everyone's unease and is trying to help me. "Footloose is coming on, so I wanna see some loose feet!" Sure enough, the music picks up, volume turned up slightly to cut off further pesky communication. Bless you, Bonnie. 

        "Can we play Love Shack next?!" Chica has to shout over the song just to be heard. My face turns tomato paste red at the suggestion and naturally, I turn to face another adult for help. Unfortunately, the only other adult is laughing at me. I'll get no help from him. Damn you, Springtrap. 

        "Dear, I think that might be a little too inappropriate. Maybe next time, okay?" Sure, she and the others might not entirely understand the song's context, but I also can't picture myself dancing with Springtrap to the beat of the Love Shack. I mean seriously, when the part about banging on the door comes on, I'd be scarred for life. Chica is mildly disappointed by my response, but it's not long before Footloose works its magic on her. 

        A couple songs follow afterwards, exhaustion noticeably wearing us down. Me in particular. Springtrap had taken to letting me rest my head against him for a few minutes at a time until I regained enough energy to dance again. There was one point when Bonnie messed up the lights and they started rocking back and forth, flashing like strobe lights. Despite Springtrap being mad, he looked kinda funny. Needless to say, Bonnie was quick to resolve the situation. Freddy even offered to take his place for a while which he gladly accepted.

        Things settled down at last until finally, the last tune of the night came around. It was slow, thank God. Instead of holding onto Springtrap the same way I had for the first slow song, I settled for wrapping my arms around his midsection and laying my head against his chest like a pillow. I can barely dance anymore, so I've also decided to stand on his feet. That way whenever he sways, I do too. I'm too tired to care if tomorrow I'll feel embarrassed about it. Besides, he didn't mind at all, so I'm sure it's okay. 

        "This is probably my favorite song."

        His favorite? My closed eyes open for a moment as I listen to what's playing. It's Sailing by Christopher Cross. Part of me is surprised, but I shouldn't be. It's very nice and tranquil. I'm not saying anything about this guy is 'calm and comforting.' The dude's got issues, but I imagine when he wasn't battling his head, he may have been an outwardly, charming guy. The thought brings a soft smile to my face and I nod slightly. "It's pretty... maybe a little sad."

        "There's nothing wrong with wanting to find peace and having dreams." If he wasn't gently swaying the two of us, I'd think he was trying to lull me to sleep. His fingers play with the loose stands that had fallen around my face and he's using a lower tone than normal. It's gentle and smooth. I hate that I can't keep up. 

        My eyes eagerly fight to stay open and I desperately try to make conversation, so I rest my chin on his torso and look up to speak. "Dreams? Yes, of course. It just sounds like he'd rather be in a fantasy world far from this one. Like... his reality is a struggle every day."

        "It is."

        I frown, gaze shifting to something in the background while I think. I hope the artist's life has gotten better, so that he doesn't have to dream about happier times. "Do you feel that way, too?"

        The rabbit's chest vibrates with a soft chuckle. I'm worried the answer will be 'yes' because I already know the struggles these people are forced to face. "I do... but I feel better with you." His honesty cuts through my concentration like a dagger. I find myself looking back towards him. The expression on my face is full of disbelief and I wonder if I've started hallucinating, but when I feel his fingers abandon my hair and delicately gracing my chin, I know I must have heard him correctly. And just like that, flashbacks to that specific night in the woods were we had gotten this close but pulled away last minute blaze in my head. I can't kiss him, but I don't see myself pulling away either. We settle for the second closest thing which was bumping noses and resting out foreheads against one another. My breath hitches when I feel him nuzzle ever so slightly as the song comes to its conclusion. 

        Sadly, the moment doesn't last nearly as long as I would have liked. Foxy interrupts with a sigh resulting in one of Springs' eyes opening. He hasn't pulled away though, not yet. "Don't you think we should let 'er get home? It's getting late. I'll walk her to the door."

        That's when he regretfully pulls away from me and I step off his feet. "Alright, but give us a minute please." Foxy squints his eyes slightly, but doesn't say anything to argue back. He steps a few feet away to give us some space, but I can still feel his gaze piercing through me. "(Y/n), thank you. You've made everyone feel more alive than we have in a long time. Will you meet us here again tomorrow? There is something I need to show you." He places a hand on my chin again and of course, I nod positively to him in response. "Lastly, you look beyond fatigued. Are you sure you'll be okay enough to make it back?"

        "What did I say about worrying over me?" I smirk and try my best not to laugh. "I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow and... thanks for the dance." I flash him one last smile before following the fox to the entrance of the pizzeria. "Foxy? Why do you hate me so passionately?" I'd say everyone has grown to love me to some extent except for him, so why?

        "I don't hate ye. I just think yur an idiot."

        "It it because I accept Springtrap?"

        The fox sighs and stops before the restaurant's doors. "I swore up and down the rabbit hated you and was playing you like a fiddle until tonight. He underestimated his own yearning to have a life again. In other words, he's fooling himself into thinking he can have another chance. I'm the only one who saw exactly how this was supposed to end and now he sees it too. It's inevitable. Yur existence has only made it harder for my friends to accept."

        What is he talking about...?

        "Confused? You won't be fur much longer. But fur now, allow me to put it into simple words for a simple person. We're dead, lass, and we don't belong here. You have no place among us." Foxy pushes open the glass door with his one hand, then gestures for me to leave with his hook. I'm left speechless and hurt. I never meant any harm and if anything, I feel like I've only brought good things since I came along. He's right about me not having a place among them. It wasn't meant to be taken harshly. He's only pointing that I'm alive and I still have a life to live. I shouldn't give it up by spending these years they never had with the dead.

        "...But I can't just walk away from this either." I step through the doorway, bare feet cringing against the harsh cold of the concrete.

        "I'm afraid you won't have a choice." With that being said, Foxy closes the doors and locks up the building as I found it. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to everyone else-

        I FORGOT MY SHOES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N)
> 
>         The end of the story is nigh! I apologize for the delay of this piece, but I had my high school graduation and party over the weekend. Plus, family from across the country was visiting, so I didn't have the time to finish the chapter before Sunday. I'm sorry! There's only one chapter left, my fellow masqueraders. That means we have to make it good and worth while. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions to this and next weeks updates! Once more, thank you so much for the support, the favorites and living this experience with me. I'll have more to share on future stories next week!
> 
> ~Mare


	13. Brick by Boring Brick

Brick by Boring Brick ~ Paramore

So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick

And the clock struck twelve

Well, make sure to build your house brick by boring brick

Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

~☾~

        Foxy's words from last night continue to plague my mind. I don't understand the dead nor do I understand what is keeping these spirits attached to earthly objects, but I do know one thing: it isn't natural. Even a warm cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows can't shake the feelings of unease from me. Other than that, I felt like last night was a success. A rush of heat blooms in my cheeks as I recall the events. I had never intended to get so close to Springtrap, both physically and mentally. What am I doing? This relationship could never work.

        I bite my lip as guilt settles in. Despite all logic pointing at the inevitable outcome of being with a possessed animatronic that only comes to life for six hours a day, my heart pleaded that I indulge in the fluttering butterflies within my belly. I'm in way too deep now anyways. He's happier than he has been in five years and depending on me. Who am I to shut that down? Do I even really want to? 

        It sounds totally ludicrous, but my brain begins to back up reasons why I should live out the rest of my days in a pizzeria with dead children and a serial killer. After all, I've been pronounced missing. My life has technically come to an end already. Sadly, this puppy love is the exact reason everything Foxy said last night has affected me so negatively. I'm afraid of losing something I feel so strongly for.

        "And this is a Pokémon. His name is Pikachu, so when he speaks, he says 'pika.'" I've been showing Chica and Bonnie some of the latest toys. They've seen a few kids walking around with them, but didn't recognize what they were. 

        Bonnie sets the Pikachu plush on top of the robotic chicken's head to which she turns her head back to me. "Pika."

        Ahaha, that's not weird at all. I stifle a giggle, shaking my head before reaching for the next toy. Before I can grab it, I face them again. "Hey, Foxy told me some strange things last night. Do you guys know anything about it?"

        "What did he say?" Bonnie looks fairly oblivious. He even tilts his head out of confusion.

        It would seem neither of them knew what I was talking about much to my dismay. "Well... he said something ominous. It was probably nothing. Have you guys seen Springtrap anywhere? I haven't seen him since I got here." Even Foxy evaded my line of sight most of the time.

        "It may be nothing, but I caught them mumbling about some piece of paper. When I asked what it was, they told me it wasn't important right now. I think they were lying." Chica removes the plush from her head, holding it to her chest as she looks down. 

        This puts a frown on my face. Time to confront the rabbit and the fox. "Alright, alright. Bonnie, get Freddy. Chica, come with me. We're going to find those two and figure out what they're hiding." With that, Bonnie scurries off and Chica follows me around the restaurant. Oddly enough, I don't hear a sound until we reach the manager's office. I've seen this room far too many times these past couple weeks. Through the window, I can see the light of their eyes, both gold and silver, flashing in the darkness. My hand reaches forth to grip the handle firmly, but I don't open the door until Bonnie and Freddy arrive. They must have seen the glowing of my companions' eyes as well because they stop moving on the other side of the door. At last, I open it up and watch as the two animatronics stand before a wrecked office. The whole thing looked as though a bomb went off in there. "What happened...?" 

        A scrap of something slips from Springtrap's hands before he answers. "Yes, well, I was wondering when you were going to find us. We need to talk." The rabbit looks over at Foxy who simply stands there. When he realizes all eyes are on him, he makes an "oh" sound and grabs what I assume is the same paper Chica previously mentioned. "Let's handle this in a bigger space." Judging by Springtrap's tone, I'd say this was going to be heavy.

        Freddy lead the way to the party room, it certainly had the most space. The stage stood empty until Bonnie went up to retrieve his guitar. It was like a comfort item for him. For the first time in a long time, I saw that keychain Bonnie plush still clinging to his instrument, exactly as he left it. I'm mostly surprised none of the staff members removed it yet.

        "I have bad news." Springtrap yanks my focus from the indigo animatronic back to him as he speaks. All the animatronics seem to listen. It's odd how much we've all grown not fear or hate him the way we used to. I'm sure Foxy still jeers at him from time to time though. "We found something in the manager's office yesterday. At first, it looked like nothing until we noticed the date. It's a few months old which means we have little time left."

        "Just say it. What's going to happen?" Freddy shifts his weight to his right foot and rests a hand on his chin. We're fearing the worst. 

        Springs lifts the article and reads it out loud. "It's titled, 'LOCAL PIZZERIA SAID TO CLOSE BY YEARS END.' Then it reads, 'After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has announced that it will close by year’s end. Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company. These characters will live on. In the hears of kids- these characters will live on.' And this was stated by a CEO."

        "What's a CEO?"

        "It's a Chief Executive Officer. They supervise the business. So, basically the head boss."

        Foxy snickers with an accent of disgust. "They said 'tragedy' as if there was only one. Come on, lads, we all saw this coming. This place has been nothing but bad business." He turns towards Springtrap, suggesting that this whole thing his fault. Mostly, it was. If there wasn't a string of children's disappearances tied to the company, a least one person might be interested in buying these restaurants. 

        A gurgle of what was probably supposed to be a cry comes from Chica. She's shaking her head and hiding her face behind her hands. "What's going to happen to us? Are we going to where all the bad machines go? We hurt too many people." Freddy pats her shoulder awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her. Still, we can see that despite his "big brother" attitude to look strong for everyone, he was just as worried.

        "That's what we're here to talk about. I have a solution. A way for us to get away before they can scrap us and leave us in some dark, dingy hole for the rest of our existence as I had." At Springtrap's words, Foxy turns to me. Was this what he'd been referring to last night? A strike of fear erupts within my belly. "We're suffering on earth, a trail of misfortunes following behind." He gestures to me. I know what he's implying. He's talking about the things the animatronics did to the night guards and how I've gone "missing." Another result of their behavior. "We have no purpose left here. Our families moved on without us, our bodies are beyond resurrection. Luckily for us, against all odds, we learned a final lesson: we can still be loved and appreciated even after all that we've done. It's time that we go home for good this time." Why does this sound like goodbye?

        Chica stopped whimpering and Freddy visibly relaxed. Bonnie plucks at the strings of his guitar, refusing to look up. Springtrap wants to free their spirits and move on. He wants to fully perish. While the children seem to approve of the idea, I'm hysterical. I just got to know everyone, I finally solved the mystery and I have feelings for Springtrap, for William. I thought we were all a family. "What? You can't... You can't! What are you even saying?"

        Springtrap's eyes widen at my sudden protest. Before he can reach me, Foxy gets there first. He was always the fastest. "Lass, you should be happy for us. Ye wouldn't understan' the struggles we face. I told you, you have no place among the dead." Springtrap plants a firm hand on the side of the fox's head before roughly shoving him to the side. It's so forceful that Foxy's knees almost buckle, but he catches himself before he hits the ground. 

        "Doll, come here." The rabbit extends his hand slowly as if I were a startled doe. Upon taking his hand, my eyes are prickling with tears. The further we walk, the more I realize we're heading down hallways I recognize to be just outside the office. I was supposed to work here. Once we're inside, he presses a red button to our right. It shuts a metal door so loudly that I quiver with shock. "Do you see this? They installed these for night guards." He presses the button again to open the door. "Do you know why they're so crucial for someone of your position?"

        I almost shake my head negatively, but suddenly recall Bonnie pinning me to the ground and Foxy looming behind him. It was my first night on the job and I had never been more afraid in my life. "They're... here to keep me safe and keep you out."

        "Smart girl." He pats my head in a patronizing manner. I don't appreciate it. "For six hours a night, you'd have to compete against the pizzeria's mascots for survival." Springtrap presses the white button labeled "light." "You have a camera and these switches as your only resources to locate how close they're getting to this room. And when they're in these windows..." He turns the light off before turning back to me. "Well, you better hope you're quick to close the door. This is what the children want to leave behind. A life of living like monsters. A life after having forgotten who they used to be and what they could have been."

        "They don't have to be monsters! I've seen them! They can be good. If the restaurant closes, we could all slip away. I could go with you-"

        Springs places his hands on either side of my cheeks. His thumbs rub circles into the skin as my tears finally spill over. "Look at you. You really do care for us. We don't have anywhere to go. There is no future outside these walls and even if there was, could they really be happy never growing up?"

        "I'd be happy if I didn't grow up."

        He laughs a little at my statement, then shakes his head. "Unfortunately for us, we were given the opportunity to see how bad adult life really is. Now stop crying, Doll. It won't be so bad. You get to go home and see your dad again. You have another family to return to."

        "But I-I... I lov-"

        Faster than I can finish my sentence, one of his hands comes under my jaw and pushes up to close my mouth. "No, don't say that." There's a long pause between us, only the sound of my hiccuping could be heard. "You've made me feel something other than anger for the first time since I was married. If I were still alive, I'd probably ask to marry you too." He winks. It brings a temporary smile to my face. "But like this you can't honestly believe things would work out. Only six hours a night you'd ever see me, I can't take you places and I most certainly can't share a bed with you." That last part makes me uncomfortable as he intended it to be. Again, he laughs and I do too. Suddenly, I'm pulled into a hug, Springs rests his head on top of mine. "Thank you for letting me pass on happier than I imagined I would."

        I'm reminded that this is a goodbye, so the tears begin to flow freely again. My fingers clutch at his back, afraid to let go. Yes, he's right and I understand they must leave now. I can't live in a fantasy world, ignoring the truth of what these people are. While I know this is the right thing to do, it hurts so bad.

        "Come. The others should have finished the final preparations, then you can go home." At last, he pulls away from the hug and reaches for my hand again. Together, we head for the party room where the others are busy throwing chairs and setting whatever flammable object they can find at the center of the room.

        "I've finished setting up in the office. We're nearly done with this burn point." Foxy would continue, but is interrupted by Chica launching herself at me. Her arms wrap tightly around my body for a hug.

        "Oh, (y/n)! I'm going to miss you...!" It seems like yesterday she was dragging me through the halls by my hair. Now she's upset that I can't stay. 

        "I'm going to miss you too..." I can't hug her with both arms because Springtrap is tightly holding one of them. 

        When Chica stands back up, I almost laugh. Bonnie must be standing directly behind her because it looks like two purple rabbit ears are poking out of Chica's head. Sure enough, when she steps aside, there he stood. "I think I should give this back now. Something to remember me by." Bonnie holds out an a fist. He opens his fingers to reveal the little plush he stole from me. As I go to retrieve it, I hear Springtrap scoff from behind me. What can I say? I really like rabbits. I didn't think I'd find myself surrounded by them. Besides, Bonnie was my favorite before I ever met Springtrap. 

        "Wait! There's something I've always wanted to do ever since I was little." Before anyone could ask what it was, I'm already rubbing Bonnie's belly. "It's even softer than I thought it would be..." My eyes widen with awe as I pet him.

        "Okay, I think that's enough." Springtrap pulls me back. Oh well, at least I still have mini versions of Bonnie. 

       Foxy, eager to get on with things, speaks up. "I'm going to the office now. I'll light it after you do. Make sure the girl is out of the room before you do. Don't blame me if she roasts alive in here because of you." If I'm not out of the party room by the time the office catches fire, I won't have an exit.

        After he heads for the eastern hallway, Freddy comes forth to hug me. "It's really too bad we didn't get to talk more." When he doesn't let go, the others give me one last group hug. It's nice... Springtrap isn't much for physical contact, so he stays out of this one.

        Despite the minutes we stood hugging each other, it still felt too short. I hardly notice the salty water cascading down my cheeks and dropping from my cheeks. "This is the part where I have to leave, isn't it?" My feet lag as I step away from the group. They watch closely as I head for the exit against my heart's will. Don't make me say goodbye. My eyes stick on Springtrap's figure as I walk backwards to the hallway. We don't have to say anything to know that each of us is promising we won't forget one another. I'm sure he's grateful that I'm not fighting his wishes anymore as well. Before I know it, they're out of my site. That's when I hear flames howling from within the main room. Any moment now and Foxy will light his flame too, so I run for the windowed door.

        "(Y/n)!" Speaking of the devil... 

        I don't say anything. My hand is already on the door's handle. I could just leave. 

        "I'm sorry."

        "For? You've done nothing. You were probably the most brutally honest person here. The only person that lied to me was myself. I should have listened to you. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad." I turn on my heels as he places a hand on my shoulder. Behind him, I see a glow inside the office. He's already lit the flame.

        "I'm sorry fur the way I was acting towards ya. The fact that you're standing here right now proves how wrong I was. They didn't kill you when they had so many opportunities to. They didn't even selfishly hold you hostage to die with them in the fire. They really care fur your survival, you know that? You made them feel alive and cared for. I thought it was stupid to hold such a wonderful thing in front of their eyes before letting them burn away, but now I realize the gift you've given them. They will die happy knowing someone still loved them." He pauses a moment. The flames are getting stronger and it's starting to get difficult to breathe. "Is it too much to ask that ye could forgive me too?"

        "Of course not... I'm glad..." I hold up a finger before my lungs heave in a coughing fit. I can't stop, so Foxy nods and hugs me one last time. It's brief. Before I know it, he's opening the doors and shoving me outside. I land on my shoulder hard, arm reaching for the fox as he retreats to the party room where his family was waiting. That's the last thing I remember before everything goes black, consciousness evading me. 

~☾~

        "(Y/n)! Can you hear me? You have to get up. We need to get away from here!" 

        I know this voice... My eyes squint open enough for me to see, but everything is blurry. So many flashing colors everywhere. My brain is still too foggy to work properly. I groan slightly, continuing to blink away the blur until I begin to see somebody's silhouette. "Dad...? What's going on?" 

        "We need to get you to the hospital, come on. You have to stand!" 

        "No- No, I'm okay. I just need some water." My eyes have finally adjusted. I spot firetrucks, police vehicles and an ambulance. Their lights of red and blue light up the nighttime sky along with the flames eating up the pizzeria. Memories of earlier's events come crashing back into my head. "Oh God... they're all dead, dad! They're all inside!" Panic settles in, making itself at home.

        "Who? Who, dear, who?"

        "The-the-... The kids!" My hands grip at my father's shirt. I'm trying to make him understand, but how could he? Only I will ever know the things that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

~☾~

        It's been several days since I was released from the hospital. Dad had plenty of questions for me like what happened to me, where I was all this time and who hurt me. At first, I told him it would be pointless if I explained the entirety of the story. But then he gripped me by the shoulders and promised that no matter what I had to say, he would listen. That's when I broke down and spilled everything from signing up for my first day on the job to Foxy pushing me out the doors. As far fetched as it sounds, he knows I wasn't lying because I knew about Springtrap and his true identity. I begged him to keep that secret. I don't want anybody to focus on the sad stories of the restaurant anymore. It had its conclusion and so did I.

        As for the survivors of the building, firefighters dug through the ruins after the fire had been put out, but found nothing. They did locate five animatronics at the center of the restaurant huddled together. However, one in particular seemed not totally wrecked. They described it to be slightly bigger than the others. there was a rabbit ear attached to the head and one of the eyes would flicker silver occasionally. Fate would have it that burning away in a restaurant was too good for a murderer like him. I guess that means William is still lurking around somewhere, but I haven't had the courage to see for myself.

        As for me, life has gotten better. I get to sleep in my own bed again and see my dad every day the way I used to. We agreed that I would swear off working for a year. Like I previously mentioned long, long ago... we don't need money and I'd rather help out around the house until I've recovered. My heart still aches for them as I'm sure it always will. But if I hold my Bonnie plush tight enough, I oddly feel better.

        One last thing... the past couple nights have been uncomfortable. I don't know if I'm just paranoid, but I swear I'll see a moving shadow from time to time. That's not anything too spectacular, but there was one time when I was getting ice cream for a midnight snack. I hadn't even made it to the kitchen yet when I spotted a bowl and spoon already set out on the countertop as if it was waiting for me. Now, I could easily blame my dad, but it's difficult to argue when I could hear him snoring in his room.

~The End~


	14. Where to Go From Here?

        Alright, so this is not the last story I’ll be writing, fellow masqueraders! My account is dedicated to FNAF especially William/Springtrap because he’s my favorite and I find him the most interesting. More stories means more scenarios! I’m thinking about writing another x reader story about William before he dies and maybe another Springtrap story that takes place in Fazbear’s Fright!

        Now, believe it or not, I actually do love other fandoms, haha. So, maybe I’ll include mini stories and one shots for Link (Legend of Zelda) or something from Gravity Falls. You never know! Probably every story is going to be an x reader as well, so buckle up because this is not the end of the road! 

        If any of you have ideas or things you want to see more of in my stories, let me know and I’ll credit you. Also worth mentioning, if you create fan art of my work, I will also feature it at the end of that story, crediting you again too.

        Before I go, I want to mention some behind the scenes events that led up to the creation of this story. Honestly, I hated FNAF. Without the lore, I thought it was just a game that progressively looked creepier until it was unrealistic. Same boring formula, blah blah blah.

        WRONG! I was so wrong. There was a murder mystery going on and I have loved solving these things ever since I was watching Scooby Doo and playing my first Nancy Drew game ever. That was twelve years ago. After watching Matpat’s Game Theories on YouTube, playing the games myself, watching Markiplier (and other YouTubers) play through everything, then doing my own research, I finally uncovered my scary appreciation for the series. I’m obsessed. I don’t remember exactly what prompted this image in my head one day, but I recall seeing a girl dancing with Springtrap in a beautiful golden dress. So shiny. Every time I heard I Caught Myself by Paramore, I kept seeing the picture. That’s when I knew I had to sit down and write a story. So truly, I wrote this not knowing what plot or what narrative this should be written in. I didn't think many people would even like it! So, originally, I kept the author hidden until the first real chapter was published (hence why I call everyone 'masqueraders.' It was like we all wore masks without knowing who we really were). All I knew is that if I was going to write something, it better be worth your time and the characters should be as close to being canon as possible.

        Anyways, that was my little thing about Blood and Steel. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing. Till next time. 

~Mare (The Masquerade)

 

I’ll take any and all questions! :D You can find me on:

Quotev @.KillersLikeCandy

Wattpad @.KillersLikeCandy

Commaful @.KillerLikeCandy (note the missing ‘s’)

Archive of Our Own @.KillersLikeCandy

**Author's Note:**

> I Caught Myself - Paramore  
> You got it, you got it  
> Some kind of magic  
> Hypnotic, hypnotic  
> You're leaving me breathless  
> I hate this, I hate this


End file.
